


New

by playfullips (dessertmeltdown)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/playfullips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those QaF high school aus we all loved so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a dare/challenge, and I ended up really enjoying the way it turned out. It was originally posted in parts.

“Can you believe it, Daph? We are starting high school today!”

Justin Taylor was sitting in the back seat of an SVU, driven by his best friend’s mother. It wasn’t his preferred way of showing up to his first day of high school, but he didn’t have much choice unless he had wanted to walk the 30 minutes it took to get there from his house.

“Yes Justin. We know. Geez, as excited as you are, you’d think we were seniors or something. We’re freshman. That means nothing in the grand scheme of things.”

“Yes, it does. It means that in four years we will be officially in the adult world. We’ll be able to vote and get married and stay out past curfew!”

“Let’s hope the staying out past curfew comes before the getting married,” Daphne teased her friend.

Justin rolled his eyes at her before continuing with his point.

“That’s not the point, Daph. The point is, we’re *thisclose* to being adults. This is officially the beginning of the end of our childhood. It’s a landmark.”

“You, Justin Taylor, are a freak.”

“Daphne? You say that every day.”

“Because it bears repeating.”

Daphne’s mom stopped the car in front of Carlson High, causing the two chattering teens to end their conversation.

“So, this is it,” Daphne sucked in a deep breath.

“This is it. Now, get out of the car, Miss It’s-Not-That-Big-Of-A-Deal.”

Daphne reached behind to punch him playfully in the arm before jumping out of the car, backpack in hand. Justin shook his head, letting out a slight chuckle, before following suit.

They barely heard Daphne’s mom telling them she’d pick them up right at three thirty after walking quickly toward the entrance.

\-----

Brian glanced at his watch as he sat in his car outside of a small, quaint looking house.

“Come the fuck on, Mikey.”

He wasn’t the most patient person, and his best friend knew that. Why Michael was taking his sweet time, Brian had no idea. Perhaps he wanted Brian to leave his ass so that he was forced to walk to school the first day of their senior year.

Finally, after what felt like twenty minutes to Brian, but was probably only about 5 in reality, Michael came running out the front door, pop tart in hand, still trying to maneuver his jacket on to his shoulders. He opened the back door of the jeep and threw his book bag into the back seat, before closing the door and opening the front, moving to get in.

“Oh, fuck no.”

“What?” Michael gave Brian an innocent look, stuffing his pop tart into his mouth.

“You are not fucking eating in my jeep.”

Michael’s mouth was full of pop tart, but he chose to speak anyway.

“Iss juss a poptart!”

This did not please Brian, as Michael spit chewed pop tart on everything in site.

“And you are the messiest fucking eater in Pittsburgh. Now, close the door, finish the damn pop tart, and then get your ass in so we aren’t late for our first day of senior year.”

“Fuck you!”

Brian gave Michael a look that said not to fuck with him right now, which caused Michael to roll his eyes before closing the door, stuffing the rest of the pop tart into his mouth quickly, and then climbing in.

“Are you happy now?”

“Yes. Really fucking happy. Now can we please go to school, so we can get the first day over with?”

Michael didn’t say anything, realizing now, that today wasn’t the best day to piss Brian off, and they sat in the car in silence for the rest of the ride to school.

\-----

Until third period, Justin and Daphne had been fortunate enough to have classes together. However, Justin had Art third period, and Daphne had decided to forgo discovering her inner Picasso to take a home economics class of some kind. The actual class had slipped Justin’s mind because the school had renamed it something that made it seem much more technical than it actually was, and he had no drive to figure out what it meant.

The class was fairly empty for a freshman art class. Justin had expected to find a classroom full of students who took Art because it was an easy A that took no effort. He was a little relieved to find that there were only around ten students who were in the class this period, and one of them, he learned, was Lindsay Peterson, a senior, who wasn’t taking the class but was actually a Teacher’s Aide.

For the first assignment, the teacher had asked the students to sketch something. Anything. Justin supposed she wanted to see where everyone was skill wise. Of course, that was before she told Lindsay to watch the class and left the room. Then he just figured she wanted to give them something to do so she could go smoke or something. Whatever it was that teachers did when they left the room.

“That’s very good.”

Justin looked up to see the teacher’s aide smiling at him with an impressed smile.

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

Lindsay was a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, who looked like she came right out of some clothing catalogue. He assumed she was popular and probably only a teacher’s aide so that she could get out of taking an actual class. He didn’t care to be complimented by someone he probably wouldn’t associate with outside of class.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Uh, what am I thinking?”

“’Look at this perky little blonde. Probably doesn’t even like art. Just here to avoid class.’ I know. It’s alright,” she smiled, “It’s not true. But it’s alright that you’re thinking it. I would probably think the same thing.”

Justin thought he might like Lindsay a little bit now.

“Uh. No. No it’s not.”

“Yes. It is, but that’s okay,” she paused briefly, “I’ve been taking art classes since I could first sign up at the community center, so I assure you I know the subject. I’m in here because I needed an extra class, and I couldn’t think of anything better than helping out with the art classes. Just so you know. I’m not a mindless bimbo.”

Justin knew he liked Lindsay.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Not a problem. And I mean it. That’s really good. I take it this isn’t your first art class?”

“Not unless you count the required classes for school. My dad would never let me take them outside school. Thinks they’re useless, but I’ve been drawing since I can remember, and my mom encourages me, even if my dad is a prick about it.”

“Parents.”

“Yeah, parents.”

Justin’s relationship with his father had been great when he was younger, but now it wasn’t what you could call good in any fashion. They’d gotten to where they agreed on less and less and fought more and more. And about everything. His mom had always tried to smooth things over, but that never really worked and Justin wondered why she even bothered.

“I’m Lindsay, by the way.”

“Justin. Uh, Justin Taylor.”

“Well, Justin. Justin Taylor. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” he paused briefly, looking down at the sketch of he and Daphne he’d decided on, “You really think it’s good?”

“You’re extremely talented Justin. I can’t believe you’ve never had any formal art classes outside school.”

“Thank you.”

“So, she your girlfriend?”

Justin laughed loudly at the question.

“Uh, no. No. Not my girlfriend. That’s Daphne. She’s just my best friend. Has been since pre-school.”

“You look pretty cozy.”

“No. God no. I’d never think of Daphne in that way. Ever.”

Justin didn’t even want to mention that at this point in time he thought he would probably never think of any female that way. He seemed to be making a friend in Lindsay, and he didn’t want to ruin that by telling her that he was fairly sure he was gay. There was no telling how someone would take something like that, and he didn’t want to take the chance. He hadn’t even told Daphne.

“Fair enough.”

Mrs. Buchanan chose that moment to walk back into the room, and Justin was thankful. He was a bit relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with Lindsay pressing the issue. And he was sure she would. Lindsay wouldn’t be the first person to assume he and Daphne were boyfriend and girlfriend that wouldn’t give up.

\-----

“So there’s another one, huh?”

“Yes. You know, I thought that when we started high school we might be able to get away from everyone thinking we’re a couple, but I do one sketch in art class, and I’m already being asked if you’re my girlfriend.”

Daphne and Justin were walking through the cafeteria searching out a place to sit. Every table seemed to be occupied already.

They spotted a table near the back with one other person sitting at it, a tall sort of lanky boy, who didn’t seem to be expecting anyone else.

“Come on, maybe he’ll let us sit with him.”

Daphne led him to the back table, smiling at the other boy.

“These seats taken?”

“Oh! No, baby! Go right ahead and join me. The more the merrier you know.”

Justin noticed the boy’s southern drawl right away. He obviously wasn’t from Pittsburgh.

“I’m Daphne and this is my friend Justin! And you are?”

“Emmett Honeycutt.”

“I looove your accent, Emmett! Where are you from?”

Justin let out a slight laugh at Daphne’s enthusiasm. She was always like this with new people.

“Hazlehurst, Mississippi. Small town no one’s heard of. My family moved here last year right before I started high school, and I’ve been enjoying life ever since!”

“Enjoying life? In Pittsburgh? I didn’t think that was possible.”

Justin hated Pittsburgh. A lot.

“Oh, sweetie, you don’t understand. The town I came from was the most hateful, small minded, and smallest town you will ever visit. Pittsburgh might as well be New York City as far as I’m concerned!”

“Well well well. Looks like the fag’s made a couple of friends. You don’t want to sit there. Honeycutt here might infect you.”

Justin and Daphne looked up to see a larger boy in a letter jacket sneering down at them. Justin assumed he was probably a football player.

Emmett looked terrified. Justin wondered if he’d had a run in with this kid before.

“Fuck off, Hobbs.”

Justin and Daphne turned their heads to see a very tall, very good looking senior angrily looking at the football player.

“Stay the fuck out of it, Kinney.”

“I said fuck off. Now, Hobbs. You do remember what happened the last time you didn’t listen to me, don’t you?”

Emmett’s look of terror seemed to leap from his face to the now scared bully. Apparently very good looking Kinney had a history with bully Hobbs.

Hobbs mumbled something before turning around and walking away. Kinney gave one last look at his back before turning with his lunch tray, probably to find his own friends.

“Who was that?”

Daphne beat Justin to the punch.

“Chris Hobbs. He’s given me a hard time since I moved here last year. Apparently doesn’t like fags much, and he could tell I was one from the first time he saw me. Most people can, I guess.”

Justin figured that was true. Emmett was very flamboyant looking with a tight black t-shirt, orange pleather pants, and eyeliner. Most people would probably assume he was gay at first site.

“Who was the other guy?”

Justin had more of an interest in this Kinney character than Chris Hobbs.

“Oh that? That was Brian. He and Chris Hobbs go back to his Sophomore year when Chris was a Freshman. Not really sure what exactly happened, but they’ve hated each other ever since. It probably doesn’t help Chris to know that a ‘fag’ can kick his ass, which Brian has done on more than one occasion.”

So Brian Kinney was gay. Interesting. Justin thought if he wasn’t sure an hour ago that he was more interested than men than women, he was sure now.

\-----

“Fucking asshole.”

Brian came up to the table, muttering as he slammed his tray onto the long table his friends already occupied.

“Who are we talking about today? You Econ teacher give you a dirty look?”

Lindsay didn’t even look up from the sketch she had begun. It was something she did often, unconsciously. She had a habit of getting out a piece of notebook paper and just sketching whatever came into her head. Today it was Michael, who was sitting next to her, eating french fries and a hot dog.

“Chris **fucking** Hobbs tormenting Honeycutt again.”

“So what’s new there? You didn’t expect Chris Hobbs to change just because it’s a new school year, did you?”

Michael was speaking between bites. This time he managed to get a full sentence out before filling his mouth full again. That rarely happened.

“He’s still a fucking asshole.”

“Brian’s right. We can’t let people like Chris get away with treating people the way he does. It isn’t right.”

Brian’s friend, Ben, spoke up. He and Brian had been introduced to Chris’ attitude about their “gross lifestyle” when they were Sophomores. He had only insulted them once before they showed him exactly why he shouldn’t do it again. The next year Emmett Honeycutt started going to school with them and Hobbs found a new victim. Brian and Ben put a stop to it whenever they could. If there was one thing they didn’t tolerate, it was assholes like Chris Hobbs.

“I guess not.”

Michael wasn’t fond of Ben. This had to do partially with the fact that he knew last year the two had gotten drunk and fucked one night at Babylon. Lindsay said he was jealous, but Michael wouldn’t admit to himself or anyone else that was the reason.

“Say, who is that sitting with Emmett, by the way? I don’t recognize them.”

Ben looked over at Justin and Daphne with curiosity. Not many people would sit with Emmett Honeycutt. They’d told him a few times that he could sit with them, but he said he’d preferred to eat alone. Mostly because Brian, for all his ass saving when it came to Chris Hobbs, was an asshole. Or at least most people said so. His friends didn’t really believe he was as bad as he liked to pretend to be.

“Oh, that’s Justin Taylor and his friend Daphne. They’re freshman.”

“And how the fuck do you know that?”

Brian was sometimes amazed that Lindsay seemed to know everything about everyone in school, despite the fact that she didn’t hang around with any of the gossips in the school.

“Oh, he’s in the art class that I’m TA for. Very talented artist.”

“Yeah, for a freshman, I’m sure he is.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Brian.

“You know, Brian, it wasn’t long ago that you yourself was a freshman.”

“And now I’m not. Which gives me the right to say whatever I want about them. It’s our place as seniors to belittle the incoming freshman as much as possible. It’s in the fucking school handbook.”

“Oh it is not.”

“How do you know? Have you ever read the handbook?”

Brian looked over at her with a satisfied grin, because he’d been there the day their freshman year when they all said they didn’t give a shit what they were expected to do.

“I still know that’s not in there. Besides, Justin’s a nice kid. And he’s probably more talented than I am.”

“Uh huh.”

Michael and Ben watched as Lindsay and Brian when back and forth. The two were used to being left out when Lindsay and Brian got into these conversations. It happened all the time. If they didn’t know Brian was gay and Lindsay was a lesbian, they’d probably think they were either a couple or liked each other.

“Cute too.”

Michael chose this point to give his opinion on the matter.

“You’re a dyke, Lindsay. You don’t think guys are cute.”

“I can still think he’s adorable! There’s not a law against it you know.”

“I suppose he’s alright. Too bad he’s got himself a little breeder girlfriend.”

Lindsay was smart enough to know what this was. It was Brian’s way of finding out what she knew about Justin. Not that he’d ever admit that. Or that he was genuinely interested. No. Brian Kinney didn’t do boyfriends. Or dates. Or second fucks. Not as a general rule.

“She’s not his girlfriend. And he’s too young for you.”

“He’s three years younger than me, Lindsay.”

“No.”

“What are you? His fucking mother?”

“No, but I know you. And he’s a nice kid. He doesn’t need you fucking him then leaving him.”

“Oh well. It’s all the same. He’s a freshman anyway. And probably clingy as hell. Too much of a risk.”

That didn’t stop him from glancing over at the table that Justin, Daphne, and Emmett were sitting at one last time.

\------

“So, sweetie, are you two a couple?”

Emmett and Daphne had gotten into a conversation about everything and nothing at the same time. They seemed to have hit it off well. Justin wanted to pop in and ask about Brian, but he figured that wasn’t the best idea, especially considering his best friend didn’t even know he was gay.

Asking about Brian was sure to tip her off.

Daphne let out a loud laugh.

“God…NO! Justin is not my boyfriend. No. Never.”

“Gee, thanks Daph!”

Justin teased her. He knew how she felt. She felt the same way about his as he did her. They would never ever like each other in that way. Even if he wasn’t gay, they had known each other so long they virtually thought of each other as brother and sister and that was disturbing on a different level.

“Well, you know what I mean. I mean, I’d never date Justin. He’s my best friend.”

“Oh, I completely understand, baby. You two just seemed very cozy.”

Justin laughed, causing them both to look up at him curiously.

“Oh. Sorry. It’s just that, that’s what Lindsay said earlier when she saw my sketch. She said we looked cozy. Apparently that’s the best way to describe us.”

“Hey, that’s a good thing. You two are lucky to have each other. There’s really nothing like a best friend. Some one to talk to when you’re down, get together and watch movies with when your bored, stuff like that. Never really had that in Hazlehurst. And obviously I don’t have it here.”

“Well, those days are over Emmett Honeycutt from Hazlehurst, Mississippi. Consider Justin and I your new best friends!”

Daphne was grinning.

“Well isn’t that just the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard?”

“And you’d better take her up on the offer. Because when she gets that grin on her face, she means business.”

“Well then, how can I not?”

“Well, if you’re gonna be in our little club, you have to come over Friday night. It’s my parents’ ‘date night’, which means they’ll be gone all night, and Justin always comes over to watch cheesy old movies. You have to join us this week.”

“Sweetie, you had me at ‘my parents will be gone all night.’”

Daphne and Emmett laughed. Justin decided that he thought he was going to like high school.

\-----

“So, I heard about that little run in with Chris Hobbs yesterday.”

Justin was in art, where the teacher had once again left Lindsay to watch over the class when she went to do whatever it was that she did. Today’s assignment was to draw something in the classroom. Justin had asked Lindsay if he could sketch her, since he knew everyone else would choose something like a pencil or an eraser. He wasn’t about to take the easy way out.

“It wasn’t really a run in. He just came up to the person we were sitting with and gave him a hard time. How’d you hear about that anyway?”

“Oh, I’m good friends with Brian Kinney. You know, the one who came to Emmett’s rescue.”

There it was. Brian Kinney. He was, by far, the most gorgeous man Justin had seen in person, possibly in general.

“You know Brian?”

“Have forever.”

It went against everything his rational side was telling him at the moment, but he wanted to ask her about Brian. He assumed that if she’d have had any sort of problem with him being gay, she wouldn’t be friends with Brian, so he wouldn’t really be risking a potential friend now.

He didn’t realize that he hadn’t said anything for a while until her voice broke his thought process.

“You know you want to.”

“Want to what?”

“Ask about him. I can tell. So go ahead. What do you want to know?”

“I don’t--”

“Justin, it’s okay. I can tell.”

“You can--how?”

“Call it a woman’s intuition. Or possibly the fact that I saw you glancing at our table more than a few times yesterday, right in his direction.”

Justin was a little thrown off by her forwardness. He hadn’t even been aware he was glancing at the table yesterday.

“And how do you know I wasn’t looking at you?”

She laughed. Fucking laughed.

“Even if you were? You aren’t my type Justin. But I know you were looking at him, so what do you want to know?”

Justin sighed. He’d known Lindsay Peterson for a day and she seemed to know him better than Daphne, and that was saying something.

“Everything?”

Lindsay let out a slight, quiet laugh.

“Well, we might not have time for that before Mrs. Buchanan gets back, but I can start with the basics. First thing you should know about Brian Kinney? He has this reputation for being the biggest asshole in school. If anyone tells you that, don’t believe them. They don’t know what they’re talking about. Brian’s a nice guy. He just doesn’t like to show it. Second thing you should know about Brian Kinney? He doesn’t do dates. Or boyfriends. Not really. He’s never been in a relationship, and I’m pretty sure he never plans on being in one.”

“Oh.”

That was more than a little bit disappointing to Justin. It wasn’t that he wanted to date Brian or anything. He didn’t even know him, except for that one little run in, and they hadn’t even spoken.

“Hey, I didn’t say just because he never planned on being in one meant he would never be in one.”

Lindsay gave Justin a soft smile of reassurance. He knew she was trying to be nice, but he returned the smile anyway.

“It’s not like I like him, you know. I don’t even know him. But thanks anyway.”

“Oh, believe me. I’ve seen the Brian Kinney pining look before. Not many gay men, not to mention straight women, can resist his good looks. Just remember there’s a lot more than that when it comes to a relationship.”

“I’m fourteen, Lindsay. I don’t want a relationship. I want…I don’t know what I want.”

“And you’ve got plenty of time to decide,” she paused, smiling broadly, “However, if you decide you want to meet Brian and actually say something to him? Let me know. I’ll arrange it.”

Justin shook his head, laughing, going back to his sketch just in time for Mrs. Buchanan to return to the room.

\-----

“Hey, Justin? What the hell are you staring at?”

Daphne’s hand waving in front of his face pulled Justin away from his thoughts, which were focused on Brian. Well, more focused on trying to not stare at Brian. He wasn’t sure how successful he was at that. He was sure he’d find out from Lindsay tomorrow.

“What? Oh. Hey Daph.”

“Are you okay, Justin? You’ve been acting really weird today.”

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine.”

“Have you been hearing a word at all we’ve said, sweetie? Your mind is clearly on something, or someone, else.”

Emmett joined the conversation, and Justin was sure he was acting strangely if someone he’d only known for a day could tell.

“I’m sorry. I’m just---”

“Don’t tell me. You got in another fight with your dad?”

Daphne was used to Justin being distracted. It usually meant his dad had been giving him a hard time about not playing football or basketball or some other lame sport that he wouldn’t be caught dead playing and instead drawing and painting and sketching.

She shook her head, frowning, before glancing at her watch.

“I’d love to stay and hear about it, but I need to go talk to Mr. Kaplan about an assignment. I swear, second day and he’s already giving us these tough homework assignments. This is going to be a really long year.”

Emmett and Justin waved goodbye as she gathered her things.

“I’ll see you in seventh, Justin!”

Justin and Emmett sat at the table for a few short moments without speaking.

“You might have Daphne fooled, sweetie, but I know exactly what’s bothering you.”

Emmett finally broke the silence, causing Justin to look up from his cafeteria pizza with a shocked look on his face.

“What?”

“Come on, baby. Did you think I couldn’t tell? I have gaydar, remember?”

“You can…tell?”

“Yes. I can. And not just because you’ve been staring at the gorgeous Brian Kinney since yesterday at lunch.”

Emmett was smirking. Smirking. Justin couldn’t believe he was being so obvious. Now he was starting to wonder if Daphne knew and didn’t want to say anything.

“She wouldn’t care, you know.”

“What? Who?”

“Daphne. She wouldn’t care. She loves you.”

“You aren’t going to tell her, are you?”

“No sweetie. I leave that to you. But you really should. If she doesn’t already know that is. You are being pretty obvious about staring at Brian. I’d be surprised if she hasn’t noticed it.”

\-----

“Oh Brian…”

Brian was engaged in a conversation with Ben when Lindsay sat across from him at their usual lunch table.

“Can’t you see I’m talking here?”

“Well, sorry, your majesty. Please. Continue. Though, I think you might want to hear what I have to say.”

“What is it?”

“Oh no, you were talking to Ben. I don’t want to interrupt. Really.”

She held a sweet smile, while Brian continued to get more annoyed by the second. Ben watched them, amused. He saw this every day.

“Just spit it out.”

“Alright. Since you’re being so kind.”

“Lindsay…”

“Fine. So, I was talking to a certain blond freshman today.”

“Why the fuck should I care?”

“Maybe because you were our main topic of discussion.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I think Justin has a crush on you. It’s adorable.”

“A crush? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I haven’t even talked to the kid. How fucking dyke. Or even worse. Breeder.”

Lindsay laughed. Brian was the most predictable person she knew, even if she would never tell him that. She knew he’d make some comment about crushes were for lesbians and straight people. It was what he did.

“It’s cute. He wanted to know about you.”

“Did you tell him that I was an asshole?”

“I told him everyone thought you were.”

“Shit, Lindsay. You should tell the kid the truth. You tell him I’m not an asshole and he’ll start thinking he can come up and talk to me. And trust me, that would not be a good idea for him.”

“Uh huh.”

“What are we talking about?”

Michael sat down next to Lindsay, with a tray that was piled full of what looked like everything the cafeteria had to offer. How he ate so much and stayed so small was a mystery.

“Justin.”

Lindsay had a satisfied grin on her face, despite Brian’s annoyed groan.

“Who the hell is Justin?”

“That fucking freshman. The one who sits with Honeycutt.”

“Oh, him. Why are we talking about him?”

“Because he has a crush on me!”

Brian’s voice was filled with mock-excitement. He really didn’t like the idea of some freshman pining over him. Lusting after him was one thing. That he could handle. A crush was something completely different. It implied there was some actual interest that wasn’t purely sexual there, and Brian didn’t handle that well.

“So fucking lesbianic.”

Brian was muttering under his breath.

“Fuck you!”

Lindsay threw a french fry at him before he could hold his hands up in self defense.

“Speaking of lesbianic, how IS Melanie?”

Lindsay knew Brian wasn’t really interested. His voice was full of sarcasm, as it always was when he asked about Lindsay’s girlfriend.

“She’s great. She’s really enjoying Carnegie-Mellon. Though she did say she misses it here. Says it was much easier. Oh! And she said to tell you guys she missed you. Yes Brian, even you.”

“You made that up. Melanie hates me. She doesn’t miss me. Not that I care because I don’t like her much either.”

It was no secret that Melanie and Brian had never gotten along. Lindsay used to tell them it was because they were so much alike, but she’d given up on that after the constant dirty looks she got for saying it.

“Melanie doesn’t hate you. She just--”

“Hates me. I told you, Lindsay, whatever. I don’t like her. She doesn’t like me. As long as we avoid each other? You don’t have to be stuck in the middle or try to force us to get along.”

“I wish you two would make the effort.”

“You tried that already, remember? Sweet talking us into getting along never works.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.”

Brian could be so stubborn sometimes.

\-----

“Hey faggot, where’s your boyfriend?”

Justin didn’t expect to see Chris Hobbs’ sneering face when he walked into his Spanish class that afternoon. He hadn’t been in the class yesterday. And it was a Freshman class. From what he understood, Hobbs was a Junior. Maybe he really was a dumb jock.

“What are you talking about?”

“You sit with Honeycutt, don’t you? You must be queer.”

“That’s enough Christopher.”

Justin had never been so glad to see a teacher in his life.

“Yes, Miss Morton.”

Chris didn’t sound very enthusiastic, and Justin knew he could probably expect that this wasn’t the last time he’d be confronted by Chris Hobbs. Especially if he was in the--

“Now, get in the corner and start grading those papers.”

Great. Not only was he in the class, he was the Teacher’s Aide. This wasn’t going to be a fun year in Spanish class.

\-----

“Mom! I’m home!”

Justin walked through the door throwing his bag down next to the door.

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Justin and Daphne walked through the living room into the kitchen to find Justin’s mom looking through the cupboards. He could only assume she was making her weekly shopping list.

“Oh, hi Daphne.”

“Hi Mrs. Taylor!”

“Mom, Daph and I were gonna study for a while, it okay if she stays for dinner?”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d come shopping with me.”

“You just want someone to put the bags in the car so you don’t have to do it yourself.”

“Oh no, my son has discovered my secret.”

“Alright mom, just give Daphne and me thirty minutes, and I’ll be ready.”

“Fine. But if you aren’t down in thirty minutes, I’m coming to get you. I want to be back before your father gets home from work.”

\-----

“So, what’s the all about? Because you and I both know we don’t have anything to study. I’m surprised your mom bought that, given that it’s only the second day of school.”

Daphne plopped down on Justin’s bed and laid back, an action which he quickly mimicked.

“I’m sure she didn’t, but she’s gotten to where she doesn’t question it. I think she probably thinks were up here making out or something.”

“Ew.”

“Gee, thanks Daph.”

Justin wasn’t really offended. She said the same thing every day. It wasn’t a secret that their parents both assumed more was going on than was. But their parents never said anything, so they never said otherwise.

“You know what I mean.”

“I know.”

“So really Justin, what’s this about?”

“I have to tell you something, Daph.”

“Oh God, Justin. You’re not in love with me, are you?”

Justin knew she was kidding. It was obvious he was tense, and she was trying to lighten the mood. He really did love Daphne in a completely platonic-never-make-out-with-her kind of way. Her joke helped, because he was laughing now.”

“No.”

“Then what?”

The tension came back, but he figured it was best to get this over with. Emmett was right. Daphne wasn’t going to care. They were best friends.

“Daphne,” he sucked in a deep breath before continuing, “I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“Well, what else should I say?”

“I don’t know. Something.”

“Well, I kinda figured, ya know. You were staring at that Brian guy through lunch yesterday and today. Plus, I’ve never seen you check out a girl, and for most guys our age that’s like second nature. They don’t even notice that they’re doing it.”

“Oh. So you don’t…care?”

“Care? Why would I care?”

“I don’t know.”

“No, I don’t care.”

“Okay, good. I was nervous.”

“What the hell did you think Justin? That you’d tell me you were gay and I’d run screaming from the house?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t really know what to expect.”

It was true. He didn’t think she’d run, but he didn’t think she would take it so easily either. Anyone else might not have.

He was really glad Daphne was his best friend.

\-----

Brian, Ben, and Lindsay walked into a typical looking diner and slid into a booth near the back. Brian took up a whole side, choosing to stretch his legs, while Lindsay and Ben sat across from him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Michael came up to their table, an apron tied around his waste.

“Why, to see my best friend of course.”

Brian had a fake smile plastered on his face. Michael scowled at him.

“Fuck you. You came to mock me, like you always do.”

“Now, Mikey, is that anyway to talk to paying customers? What would your mother think?”

“That you were being an asshole, probably.”

Brian shrugged. It was probably true. Debbie Novotny knew that Brian gave Michael a hard time about working at the diner, but it was all in good fun, really. It was just an added bonus that Michael really did look like he was going to hit Brian every time he showed up while he was working. Brian knew he wouldn’t.

“I’m not an asshole.”

Ben spoke up, not looking up from his menu.

“You are an asshole.”

“Traitor.”

Ben and Michael laughed at Brian’s scowl.

“Are you going to order something or give me a hard time all afternoon?”

“Actually, I have to get to my very own job, so I’ll leave you at the mercy of these two. Just wanted to make sure the other customers weren’t pinching your ass again.”

Brian grinned. Michael’s first day at the Liberty Diner had been a topic of mockery for the last month. He’d been hit on by so many men, most of them older than he’d even like to think about, that his ass had been red for two days. After that, everyone found out he was Debbie Novotny’s son and decided it was better not to try to pick him up.

Debbie could be really scare at times.

Brian stood with one last smirk at Michael before leaving the dinner. Michael had grown accustomed to his friends dropping by at random. It wasn’t an everyday thing, but it happened more often than not. Brian rarely stayed because he had his own after school job to deal with. It was the only way he could afford the insurance on his jeep, or the jeep itself. His parents had refused to help him when it came to getting a car. They thought a man should pay for his own first vehicle. Only spoiled rich kids got cars from their parents, after all.

“I should be going myself. I told Mel I’d meet her at this coffee shop near campus. See you guys later.”

Lindsay waved with a smile and left Michael and Ben.

Michael turned around and began to walk to the next table.

“Oh, Michael. Aren’t you going to take my order?”

He turned around to see Ben grinning back at him.

“Aren’t you going too?”

“I asked if you were going to take my order, didn’t I?”

“I guess so.”

“Then no. I’m not going. I thought that would be fairly obvious.”

“Uh, I guess so.”

Ben thought Michael was really oblivious sometimes. Well, most of the time, really. Not that he didn’t know why. Michael hadn’t tried to hide the fact that he wanted more than friendship with Brian, but that was never going to happen, and he couldn’t accept it. As much as Ben liked Brian, he wished he’d do something to show Michael that he would never see him that way. It would give someone else a shot.

Michael was really a good person. Ben had always thought so, but he was used to the fact that as much as he tried, Michael would never see him as more than ‘Brian’s friend’. He wouldn’t let himself.

\-----

“Are we done yet?”

Justin had been walking around the grocery store with his mom for the last half hour. There was really nothing that bored him more than shopping with his mom, but he humored her. Besides, unless he came she got the gross bran cereal that he wouldn’t eat if it was the last thing they had in the house.

“Just one more thing, Justin.”

She said that every time.

Luckily this time she meant it. They picked up some health food looking box full of something that he would no doubt be forced to eat against his will before heading to the check out.

The cashier undoubtedly hated her job. She said her “how are you doing today” and “did you find everything today?” and “do you have a club card?” without any enthusiasm whatsoever. She wanted to be somewhere else and didn’t care who knew it.

Then again, who in this job wouldn’t want to be somewhere else?

“Hey Brian, get your butt over here and do your job. I’m sure they don’t pay you to flirt.”

Justin turned in the direction that the girl had spoken to see him. Brian Kinney. He rolled his eyes and walked away from the woman he was talking to, no doubt trying to flirt a tip out of her. Probably wouldn’t be too hard for him.

He was much better at pretending not to hate his job than the cashier was. He was smiling when he said good afternoon and asked his mom if she wanted paper or plastic.

“I know you, don’t I?”

“Uh, what?”

Justin was pulled from his thoughts by Brian’s voice.

“You’re that kid who was sitting with Honeycutt. Lindsay’s friend.”

“Uh, yeah. I am.”

He wondered what Lindsay had told Brian about him. She’d obviously mentioned him if Brian thought they were friends. Oh God. Justin would probably die if she’d told him that he’d asked about him.

“You okay?”

Brian was loading the now bagged groceries into the cart. Justin wondered if he looked as terrified as he was. Probably. He was never good at hiding that sort of thing.

“Uh, yeah.”

What else could he have said? Told Brian he wasn’t okay because he was worried that Lindsay had told him that he had a schoolboy crush? No. Lying seemed like a much better idea.

“Uh huh.”

After the groceries were bagged and paid for, Brian finished by asking Justin’s mom if she needed help out. She told him no and made a really lame joke about that being why she brought her son along. He heard that every time he went shopping with her. He wondered if she knew how lame it was.

Brian laughed what Justin could tell was a fake laugh.

“Well, at least he’s good for something.”

Justin wondered how many people he said that to a day. Probably more than a couple of parents who told the same lame joke.

“See you around school, Taylor.”

“Uh, yeah. See ya.”

Justin hoped his mom couldn’t tell that he was blushing as they walked out of the store.

\-----

Two weeks had passed since Justin’s run-in with Brian at the grocery store. Two nice, uneventful weeks.

Justin sat in art class listening to Mrs. Buchanan drone on about how important lighting is when creating a good piece. After the first few days she had stopped skipping class after the first ten minutes every day. She still disappeared off to wherever she went, but she at least took roll first now. And every once in a while, on a day like today, she gave a lesson.

Justin wasn’t paying attention. Instead he was doodling on the paper that he was supposed to be using for notes. He already knew about the importance of lighting. Not that he’d ever been taught. It was just something he’d learned from sketching and painting his entire life. The lesson wasn’t important to him, so he tuned it out.

Soon enough, she finished the lesson and left the class with Lindsay to work on today’s assignment, painting fruit.

Justin was quickly regretting his decision to take an Art 1 class.

“You really hate this, don’t you?”

Lindsay had showed up in the desk next to his with a smirk on her face.

“How could you tell?”

“Lucky guess,” she laughed, “ so what beautiful piece of fruit have you chosen to paint for us today, Mr. Taylor?”

Justin held up a half-finished painting of a bright green apple.

“How does she come up with these assignments, Lindsay?”

“You’re asking me? I think she just thinks of the most ridiculous things that she can, myself. I always have.”

“I think you might be on to something.”

The two had gotten into a pattern of chatting about everything. They did it every day now. Justin liked Lindsay. They had a lot in common, and she was always willing to tell him what was good and what wasn’t about his art. When she was critiquing, she wasn’t harsh. She just told it like it was. He respected that. Daphne never really told him when something was off or didn’t seem to flow with the rest of the piece. That was fine when he wanted to have his ego stroked, but if he wanted serious critique, he learned quickly that Lindsay was the one to go to.

“So, you should come eat lunch with us today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m sure Brian, Michael, and Ben wouldn’t mind. They might actually like to finally meet you.”

“Actually, I’ve already met Brian. A couple of weeks ago I was shopping with my mom and ran into him.”

“I wonder why he never told me.”

Lindsay and Brian had talked about everything since Freshman year. He told her at one point that she knew more about him than Michael. She knew to file this little bit of information for later.

“He probably didn’t even remember. I was with my mom. It was embarrassing.”

“Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Maybe not.”

“So, will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Eat lunch with us today?”

“I don’t know, Lindsay. Would it be okay if I brought Emmett and Daph along?”

“Oh, sure! The more the merrier and all that.”

“Alright, well, if they’re okay with eating with you guys, then sure. I’ll see you then.”

Lindsay gave him a bright smile.

“Great.”

Justin wasn’t sure if great was the word. More like completely embarrassing if he turned into a stuttering idiot around Brian. Or even worse, didn’t say anything at all.

Yeah. Great.

\-----

Justin met Daphne and Emmett in the spot outside the cafeteria that became their regular meeting place sometime around the end of the first week of school. The two were already chattering away about some gossip about the head cheerleader when Justin got there.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Oh hey, baby!” Emmett exclaimed in his usual, enthusiastic tone.

“Hi Justin. No, we were just gossiping. You know us.”

Justin nodded. Emmett and Daphne could talk for hours about people they’d never met. They’d hit it off really quickly. By the first Friday of the year, they were already checking out boys together, an activity which Justin hadn’t been extremely hasty to take part in.

Daphne teased him by saying it was because there was only one boy he was interested in checking out. Justin denied that emphatically, even though it was partially true.

“Do you see any empty tables?” Daphne asked, looking around the cafeteria.

“We don’t need one.”

Daphne gave Justin a confused look.

“What? What are you talking about Justin? Are we going to eat standing up? Cause I don’t think that would be very easy.”

“No, Daph. We aren’t going to eat standing up. Lindsay invited us to sit with her and her friends today. I told her that we would.”

“Um, sweetie, are you sure that’s a good idea? Brian Kinney may not appreciate underclassmen at his lunch table.”

“Lindsay invited us, Emmett. I’m sure it’ll be okay. Come on.”

Daphne and Emmett looked at each other uneasily, but Justin didn’t notice. He was scanning the cafeteria for Lindsay and her friends. They were sitting at a long table toward the back. Justin noticed Lindsay, across from Brian, and two guys he didn’t recognize. The trio made their way back to them.

“Hey, Lindsay!”

Justin smiled, taking a seat next to her and across the table from Ben.

“This is Emmett and Daphne. Emmett, Daphne, this is Lindsay.”

“Nice to meet you both. Have a seat!”

Lindsay smiled at them and gestured for them to sit down. Emmett chose to sit across from Daphne, who sat next to Justin.

“Justin, Emmett, Daphne, this is Michael,” she gestured to the seat next to her at a boy who was currently stuffing his face full of greasy cafeteria pizza, “Ben,” who was smiling at them and extended a hand to shake Justin’s, “and Brian.”

Brian looked up from his sandwich acknowledging their presence but not offering any sort of greeting.

Emmett and Daphne had gotten more comfortable at the table once they started talking to Ben, who proved to be a very nice guy.

Michael had finished his pizza and decided to finally say something to the new members of his table.

“So, why are the freshman sitting with us again?”

Daphne and Justin frowned. They hadn’t really counted on being referred to as “the freshman”.

“Because I asked them to, Michael. And there is nothing wrong with them just because they happen to be a few years younger than us.”

Justin gave Lindsay a smile in thanks for her defense.

“But why did you ask them to? Don’t they have a table of their own?”

“Michael, back the fuck off, alright? Justin is a friend of Lindsay’s and he can sit here if he wants to.”

Justin looked at Brian, a little surprised that he had jumped to his defense like that. And okay, he was a little more than thrilled to find out that Brian actually remembered his name.

“Fine.”

Michael mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “I was just wondering” before starting to eat a bag of potato chips.

“Well, this is going great, don’t you think, Justin?”

Justin looked at Lindsay’s bright smile and couldn’t help but laugh.

\-----

“So, really, Justin, why did you want to sit with the Seniors today? And don’t lie to me. I’ll know.”

Justin and Daphne were sitting up in his room “studying” for a Physical Science test they had the next day. Or at least, the test they had told his mom they had the next day. It was a lot easier to use that excuse now that it was three weeks into school and teachers were really starting to give tests.

“Because Lindsay asked.”

“Uh huh.”

“What?”

“Nooothing.”

Justin looked up from a sketch he was doing to see her grinning at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Spill it, Daph. I know that smile. You’re thinking something. Now what is it?”

“I just think that your reasons for sitting at the table had absolutely nothing to do with Lindsay. That’s all.”

“And what, may I ask, do you think my reasons were?”

“I think your reason is six feet tall and has the initials BK.”

“What? Brian? You think I sat with Lindsay because of Brian?”

“Yup.”

“No.”

“Bull.”

Justin looked up at her again, this time with a look of annoyance on his face.

“It didn’t have anything to do with Brian.”

“Uh huh. Now tell me you weren’t completely thrilled when he used your name.”

“What?”

“I saw the look on your face. You were thrilled when he said ‘Justin is Lindsay’s friend.’”

“Actually he said ‘Justin is a friend of Lindsay’s.’”

“Uh huh. But you weren’t thrilled.”

“I was--Damn it. Fine. I was thrilled. But that’s not why I sat there.”

Justin wasn’t lying. Not really. Okay, Brian was a big part of why he was glad Lindsay asked him to join her at lunch, but he did sit there because Lindsay asked. So he wasn’t really lying.

“Uh huh. You like him, Justin.”

He knew she wouldn’t buy it. She knew him way too well for that. Sometimes he hated that she’d known him for practically his entire life.

“Daphne, I don’t even know him.”

“No, you don’t. But you want to.”

“Shut up.”

Both of them started laughing.

\-----

“So, kids, what’ll it be today?”

A woman with a red wig and colorful, not to mention slightly offensive, t-shirt came up to the table in the diner that Brian, Lindsay, Michael, and Ben currently occupied.

“Nothing for me today, Deb. I’m only here for about 10 minutes. Have to work.”

“Brian, you should eat. You’re so fucking skinny!”

The waitress gave him a light tap on the face before looking next to him at Lindsay.

“I’ll just have a diet coke, Deb.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you kids today? You’re teenagers! You’re supposed to eat everything in sight!”

“Well, I won’t disappoint you, Deb. I’ll have a cheeseburger and a coke.”

“No fries today, Ben?”

“Nah. I will be expected to eat something at home tonight.”

“And what about you?”

The waitress looked at Michael, who was looking at the menu as if he hadn’t had it memorized for the last three years.

“Cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake.”

“Fuckin’ pig.”

“Gee, thanks ma.”

The kids laughed again as Deb gave Michael a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek before running back to give the cook their order.

“So, what did you guys think of Justin, Emmett, and Daphne?”

Lindsay asked the group, but in all honesty, she was looking for Brian’s reaction. It wasn’t that she thought anything was going to happen with him and Justin. She didn’t. But she wanted to be sure before she told Justin he should probably look elsewhere. She could tell his little crush wasn’t going away anytime soon.

“They seemed like really great kids. Daphne and Emmett can talk for hours about anything, I’m sure.”

Ben laughed. He’d spent nearly the entire lunch hour talking to Emmett and Daphne about everything from clothes to their classes. He liked them.

“They were alright…for two freshman and a sophomore.”

“Oh, Michael. Just leave it alone, will you? So what if they’re underclassmen.” Lindsay rolled her eyes at him.

“Fine, okay. They seemed nice. And I guess it doesn’t hurt to have a few new people in our little circle.”

Lindsay was glad the younger kids had hit it off with everyone. It wasn’t that she was worried they wouldn’t. Justin was charming, and she assumed his friends would be too, but knew her friends could be a little…harsh.

“Brian? What did you think?”

“I think I’ve got to get to work.”

Brian completely ignored Lindsay’s question, pushing her out of the booth so he could get out.

“I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.”

The three of them said their goodbyes to Brian. When she was sure he was gone, Lindsay let out a sigh.

“What?”

Michael knew it had something to do with Brian.

“Nothing. Brian.”

“What about him?”

“Well, don’t you think it was a little strange that he conveniently had to leave as soon as I asked his opinion on Justin?”

“What? No. Besides, you weren’t asking about Justin. You were asking about everyone.”

“I know that, Michael, but--Never mind. I’m being silly.”

“You don’t think Brian actually might like Justin, do you?”

Ben asked just as Debbie brought their plates.

“What? Brian Kinney likes someone? As in for more than a fuck? Well, fuck me!”

“Ma!”

“What?”

“Never mind. Nothing. And anyway, Brian doesn’t like anyone. Lindsay’s just got these romantic notions because some Freshman has a schoolboy crush on Brian.”

\-----

In art the next morning, Lindsay told Justin he and his friends should join them for lunch again. Her friends liked them, and they would be happy to sit with them again.

So now here they were. Emmett was sitting next to Michael and the two were in a deep conversation with Ben about some popular movie that no one else at the table had seen and how the main star was so obviously a closet case. Daphne had started talking to Lindsay about Justin’s art, but the conversation had quickly turned to Daphne telling embarrassing stories about Justin. He was glad Brian seemed to be tuning everything out.

“You’re awfully quiet today. Shouldn’t you be giggling with Lindsay and your friend over there?”

Brian gestured at Lindsay and Daphne, who were looking at Justin, giggling under their breath. He was going to have to ask Lindsay exactly what Daphne had said about him later. Something told him he didn’t want to know, but he needed to if he would have to be aware of any future blackmailing material.

“I actually think they’re talking about me, so it probably helps if I’m not actually in the conversation.”

Justin laughed slightly, until he heard loud laughter coming from the girls and vowed silently to kill Daphne later.

“Best friends. Always willing to diverge embarrassing tidbits.”

“Basically.”

“Have any idea what they’re saying?”

“I’d rather not know.”

“Well, I heard something about a teddy bear a few minutes ago.”

Brian smirked. Justin was definitely going to kill Daphne later. Brian had heard them talking about a teddy bear. Great.

“Perfect.”

“Don’t worry. The fact that you still have a teddy bear named Gus dies with me.”

Shit. Justin wasn’t just going to kill Daphne. He was going to kill her, chop her into little pieces, and feed her to bears.

“Fucking Daphne.”

Brian laughed at him. Justin didn’t like where this was going.

“Maybe I shouldn’t mention that I heard something about you running naked through the grocery store too.”

Justin looked up. He was sure he had a deer in headlights look at this point. He hated Daphne right now more than he ever thought he could hate something.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Lindsay will fall into best friend mode soon and start telling embarrassing stories about me. It’s what female best friends do. Besides, there are worse things than having a few people hear that you have a teddy bear.”

Justin wasn’t looking at him, but he knew Brian was smirking again. He hated that smirk already.

“Easy for you to say.”

“Well, yeah, it is. It’s not my teddy bear they’re talking about.”

Justin didn’t like Brian anymore.

“Would you say that a little louder? I don’t think Emmett and Michael heard you.”

“I could if you wanted me to.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Mature response there, Taylor.”

Justin grumbled under his breath. He could never show his face to Brian again. That was unfortunate.

“I’m only fourteen, remember? I don’t have to be mature.”

“Good point. Besides, the teddy bear should have told me that you weren’t mature.”

“Fucking Daphne.”

“You already said that.”

“It needed repeating.”

Brian sat across the table with a smirk plastered on his face.

Justin had never been so happy to hear a bell ring in his life.

\-----

“I. Hate. You.”

That was the first thing out of Justin’s mouth when he met Daphne after class that afternoon.

“What the hell did I do?”

“He heard you.”

“Who heard me what?”

“ **Brian**. He heard you and Lindsay sharing fucking embarrassing Justin stories at lunch! Thanks to you not only does he know about the time when I was two and decided to run through the store naked, but he also knows about Gus! I hate you!”

Daphne couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not fucking funny, Daph! Brian heard all these embarrassing stories about me!”

“Calm down, Justin. It’s not like the entire school heard.”

“No, but **he** did!”

“You are such a drama queen, Justin.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’ll get over it.”

“I can never look at him again. Never.”

“Drama queen.”

“Shut up. And you aren’t coming over today. I’m mad at you.”

Justin walked off, sulking. Daphne couldn’t help but laugh as she saw him walk away.

\-----

Now Justin had a reason to hate his mother too. Today, of all days, she had decided to drag him to the grocery store, where he was sure Brian would be working.

He was, of course, right.

Lucky him.

He stood with him mom at the check out stand praying that the other sacker would come to bag their groceries.

No luck.

Then he prayed Brian wouldn’t recognize him, but that was definitely not going to happen.

“What’s the matter, Taylor? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

There was that fucking smirk again. He really really hated that fucking smirk.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

Of course, his mom would get overprotective right now. Because that’s what Justin needs, for the object of his current affections to think he’s a mama’s boy on top of everything else.

“I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should let me help you out with this, Mrs. Taylor. Justin here looks like he’s about to be sick.”

Fucking Brian Kinney.

“We’ll head out with these while you finish paying. Justin can show me where you’re parked.”

Justin’s mom gave him a smile and a nod. Justin hated that he was so fucking charming. They walked away from the check out stand. When he was sure they were out of earshot, Brian started speaking.

“It’s not that big of a deal you know. So what, I know you have a teddy bear. Who gives a fuck.”

 _I do._

“I guess.”

“Don’t worry, Justin. I’m not a total asshole. It’s not like it’ll be all over school tomorrow.”

 _No, but you’ll still know. That’s the problem._

“I didn’t think it would be.”

“Then stop acting like a twat.”

There was that fucking smirk again. He hated it. Though, he did have to admit, it was fucking sexy on Brian. He wondered if that was why Brian did it.

“I’m not.”

Brian laughed at him again, but this one was less mocking and more of a genuine laugh. Justin thought he liked Brian’s laugh. He was sure it was something that didn’t happen often, despite not knowing Brian well.

“Yeah, you are.”

Justin pointed out his mom’s car and they started loading in the groceries together.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Stop doing my job, twat.”

“Huh?”

“The groceries. Loading them is my job.”

“Oh, sorry.”

It took Justin a few seconds to realize that Brian was kidding.

“You’re too easy, Taylor.”

Justin thought there might have been something slightly suggestive in Brian’s tone, but he didn’t mention it.

“You ready to go Justin?”

Justin jumped, hearing his mom’s voice.

“Oh, huh, yeah.”

Justin’s mom gave Brian a small tip and walked around to the driver’s side of the car. Justin didn’t make any quick movements to follow suit.

“See you tomorrow, Justin.”

Brian smiled, not smirked, smiled at him. Justin wondered if he’d see that smile again.

“Yeah, uh. Tomorrow.”

Justin got in the passenger side of the car as Brian walked off.

Maybe today wasn’t that bad after all.

\-----

“Interesting subject.”

Justin looked up from his sketch to see Lindsay smiling knowingly down at him. Mrs. Buchanan had left the class after about ten minutes with an assignment to sketch a person. Any person.

“Oh, I uh. I just sort of started sketching. I didn’t even realize who--”

“He’s an artist’s dream. I understand. Perfect bone structure and all.”

Lindsay held her smile while sitting in the desk next to him.

“You’ve captured his smile perfectly.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Funny, considering I don’t think you’ve had the rare pleasure of seeing that smile.”

Justin knew what Lindsay was doing. She was pumping him for information. He learned something about Lindsay Peterson after a few weeks. When she wanted to know something, she didn’t come right out and ask. No. That would be too easy.

“Not many people do, huh?”

“Not really, no. So it has me wondering how exactly you can capture it so well on paper. You’re a good artist Justin, but you aren’t a psychic. At least I don’t think so.”

“I could be.”

Justin grinned at her, and she laughed in response.

“I doubt. So…”

“So what?”

“So you and Brian were talking at lunch yesterday.”

“Yes. About my teddy bear. Thank you, by the way, for talking about me when I couldn’t defend myself.”

She laughed. Why the hell did people always laugh at him?

“He heard that? I’m sorry. Daph and I were just talking and it came up.”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

“You aren’t mad at her are you?”

“I was.”

“And now….?”

Lindsay was good.

“And now, not so much.”

“What changed?”

Oh no. He wasn’t giving in that easily.

“I cooled down.”

“That easily?”

“Daphne’s my best friend. I can’t stay mad at her for long. You know how it is.”

“Uh huh.”

He hated Lindsay’s ability to pull information out of him.

“I saw Brian yesterday afternoon when I was shopping with my mom.”

Lindsay’s smile grew. He knew he’d given her exactly what she wanted, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Oh? And how did that go?”

Justin shrugged. What was he going to do? Gush about Brian helping him put groceries in the car? Get all schoolgirl about his laugh and his smile. No. Justin wasn’t going to do that.

“Alright.”

“And that’s why you’re sketching him now? Because it went alright?”

“Fine. It was nice talking to him. Is that what you want to hear?”

There was a noticeable shift in Lindsay’s demeanor, but Justin couldn’t tell if she seemed to think that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Nice how?”

“I don’t know. We talked. Well, mostly he mocked me. But not in a mean way, ya know. In a sort of…friendly way.”

“Uh huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just uh huh.”

“You have a tone, Lindsay.”

“I do not have a tone! It’s just. Well. Just don’t…don’t get your hopes up where Brian is concerned, is all. He’s not really--”

“I know, Lindsay. He doesn’t do dating and boyfriends or anything like that. I know. You told me. It’s cool.”

Justin wondered if she could tell just by looking at him how cool it really wasn’t. But could he tell her that he really really liked Brian without sounding like a stupid little kid? Probably not. So he figured his best bet was to just blow it off.

The look she was giving told him that wasn’t going fly. She knew he was lying his ass off. Yes, he liked Brian. Yes, he wanted a date or two dates or a whole fucking lot of dates with Brian.

And it was written all over his face.

\-----

Lindsay and Brian walked into the diner behind Michael, who was on his way to the back to get an apron. Ben wasn’t with them today because he had an article for the school’s newspaper that was due on Friday. He got endless mocking from Brian for working on the paper, but Ben had always loved writing, and if he could get graded on him, he would do it.

Lindsay and Brian went to the booth in the back where they usually sat, each taking up a full side. Lindsay knew Brian was off today, so he couldn’t use it as an excuse to leave early when she brought up something he didn’t want to talk about.

She decided to ask about Justin while she could.

She didn’t really know what she was expecting. She knew what Brian was like, but she also knew that Justin wasn’t getting over his crush anytime soon. And while she thought it was adorable, the last thing she wanted was to see Justin get hurt. He was a nice kid. She wanted to be able to warn him if Brian was considering any drastic measures to fuck him and leave him.

“So, Bri, how’s it going?”

Lindsay gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. She figured he could probably tell she was trying to get information out of him, since she did this every time he, Ben, and Michael used their fake IDs to get into Babylon in order to find out what it was like. Not that she ever planned on stepping foot inside the place, but she was curious.

“What do you want?”

“Do I have to want something to wonder what’s going on with my best friend?”

Brian started to say something, but he was interrupted by Michael coming to find out if they wanted anything. Brian didn’t order anything. He never did. If Debbie was working, he would have been forced to order something just to keep her from fawning all over him, but luckily she was off today. Lindsay ordered a diet coke, as always. Both of them had always joked about how they wouldn’t be allowed in the diner if they didn’t know Michael and Debbie, given that they always sat in there for hours and never ordered anything.

“So, Bri, you were going to tell me how it was going.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Oh come on. How’s life treating you?”

“Life’s treating me fine. Now can you please ask me the real question, so I can make up an answer?”

“Justin.”

“Uh, what the fuck about him?”

“What do you think of him?”

Brian shrugged.

“He’s a nice kid.”

“And?”

“And what? He’s a nice kid.”

“He likes you.”

“The fuck do I care for?”

“Because I like him. He’s a good friend. And I don’t want to see him get his heartbroken by you.”

“What? You think I want to fuck him?”

“I think you want to fuck any cute gay teen, or older, in the western hemisphere.”

“Anyway, so what if I do. It has nothing to do with you.”

“I told you. He’s a friend. And he likes you. I don’t want you to fuck with him. In any sense of the word.”

“What the fuck are you talking about now?”

“He told me you saw each other yesterday at the store. Said you were being nice.”

“So? I can be nice.”

“Uh huh.”

“What the fuck is this all about Lindsay? He was there with his mom. Did you want me to be an asshole to him? Of course I was nice.”

“I told you I don’t-”

“Want to see him get his poor little heartbroken by the biggest asshole in Pittsburgh. I know. I heard you the first time. I have to go.”

“I thought you were off today.”

“I am.”

Brian got up from the booth and walked out of the diner, leaving Lindsay more confused than before. Michael brought her diet coke to her while she was still staring at the door.

“What the fuck is his problem?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

She wasn’t lying. If she didn’t know better, she might actually think that Brian liked Justin. But, of course, she did know better.

\-----

“So, what brought on this change of heart? Yesterday you acted like you’d never speak to me again.”

Daphne was grinning at him. She’d known his mood wouldn’t last very long. His moods almost never do.

“I saw Brian yesterday afternoon.”

It was Justin’s turn to start grinning. He had tried to suppress his urge to grin with Lindsay, but he knew he didn’t have to do that with Daphne. She wasn’t going to try to warn him not to get to hopeful or anything like that. She’d just listen to him gush.

Daphne shot up on his bed. She was looking at him with wide eyes, as he worked on the sketch that he was going to have to turn in tomorrow.

“And? Come on Justin, you can’t just say that and not tell me anything else!”

“And we talked.”

“And!?”

“And what? We talked.”

“That’s huge, Justin!”

“It’s not huge. It’s,” he broke into another grin, “Okay, it’s huge.”

“So?”

“So…?”

“What’d you talk about?”

“None of your business.”

“He’s hot, Justin. You should go for it.”

“Go for it?”

“Ask him out!”

“Huh uh,” he shook his head, “you heard what Lindsay and Emmett have both said. Brian doesn’t date. Besides, I’m a Freshman and he’s a Senior, I can’t ask him out. It’s just not done.”

“So! Do it anyway!”

“He’ll laugh in my face, Daph.”

“So? You can at least try!”

“I don’t know Daph…”

“Oh, come on! What’s the worse that could happen, Justin?”

“Uh, he could laugh in my face and say no fucking way?”

“Okay. I suppose that’s a possibility. But he could also say yes.”

“Doubtful.”

“I still think you should try.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Chicken.”

“Shut up!”

Daphne began to flap her arms and make chicken noises at him.

“Shut up, Daphne!”

“Chiiiiiicken!”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I’m still not going to ask him out.”

“Why not?”

“Because it just wouldn’t be a good idea. That’s all.”

She sighed and shook her head. Something told Justin this wasn’t the last he was going to hear from her on the subject.

\-----

Friday night’s at Daphne’s were even more fun since Emmett had started to come. Suddenly they weren’t watching the same movies every week and it became more than just the two of them bantering back and forth. Emmett seemed to know everything about everyone in school, which made it that much more fun. Sure, Daphne and Justin didn’t know who half of the people Emmett gossiped about were, but that made it no less amusing to hear how Kristen Martin and Jake Baranski had gotten into a fight because he “accidentally” kissed Julie Thomas in the Quad this morning before first period.

“Wait? Which one is Jake Baranski?” Justin asked.

“He’s the star quarterback. Duh, Justin!”

“Shut up, Daph. You didn’t know until ten minutes ago.”

“Yes, but at least I remembered.”

Daphne grinned over at Justin, causing him to pick up a pillow and throw it in her direction.

“Now now, children. Am I going to have to separate you?”

Emmett gave a mock-scolding look.

“Sorry mom,” Justin and Daphne quickly replied in unison.

The three of them cracked up laughing. After the laughter stopped, Daphne chose to speak up.

“Speaking of gossip, have you thought anymore about that thing, Justin?”

Emmett looked over at Justin, confused.

“What thing, baby?”

“Daph has this insane idea that I should try to get Brian Kinney. And I don’t have to think about it. I’ve already decided that it’s not going to happen. Ever.”

“That’s probably for the best, sweetie,” Emmett frowned, “Brian Kinney doesn’t date.”

“See Daph. I told you. It’s common knowledge.”

“You know Justin, it wouldn’t kill you to take a chance for once. Besides, you two would be scolding hot together.”

“But Em just said it, Daph. Brian doesn’t date, and I’m not ready for him to laugh in my face.”

“He wouldn’t laugh in your face. Tell him Em!”

“I’d love to say that, Sweetie, but knowing Brian? He just might.”

Daphne rolled her eyes.

“Gee, thank you Em. You’re a lot of help here.”

“It doesn’t matter, Daph, because I wasn’t going to do it anyway.”

“You are no fun, Justin.”

Justin would have been offended if he didn’t realize it was her last ditch effort to get him to come onto the hottest guy in school. He wasn’t willing to embarrass himself like that, no matter what Daphne said or did.

\-----

Brian, Lindsay, Michael, and Ben sat up in Lindsay’s bedroom. It was their Friday ritual since her parents always went out with another country club couple and the house was completely empty. They could do whatever they wanted.

“Where’s Mel?” Michael asked Lindsay.

Lindsay’s girlfriend usually came to the gatherings, even though she didn’t go to school with them anymore. It was one of the few times she and Lindsay got to see each other now that they were in separate schools and Melanie was taking a couple of night classes.

“She has a paper due Monday. She’ll be here next week.”

“I’m just shivering in anticipation.”

“Fuck off, Brian.”

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way, what’s on the plan for tonight?”

Ben decided a subject change was in order. He was very aware of where discussions about Melanie tended to lead. Brian and Lindsay could be bickering all night at this rate, and Ben decided he’d rather not go down that road.

Lindsay gave one last glare in Brian’s direction before turning to Ben.

“Not sure. What did you guys want to do?”

“I assume you’re parents still have the liquor cabinet locked and the key hidden?” Brian asked, flatly.

“Yes. For some reason they don’t trust me with it when you’re here. Can’t imagine why.”

Brian knew very well that Lindsay remembered. He smirked.

“Probably because of Sophomore year when I was here and the two of us got shit-face drunk and your parents found us past out and half naked in the kitchen.”

“Wait. What? When was this?”

Michael didn’t remember this, and he hated being out of the loop.

“It was that weekend you and Deb were staying with your Uncle Vic in Philadelphia and Ben was out of town for some reason or another that I can’t remember now.”

“And you never said anything why?”

“Um, because it was fucking embarrassing? Mrs. Peterson saw me in my underwear. It wasn’t an experience I was ready to relive.”

“But her face was classic,” Lindsay let out a loud laugh.

She rarely saw her mother showing any sort of emotion other than stone cold bitch.

“It was. I’ll admit. It really fucking was. Your dad’s was better though. I thought he was going to start blowing steam like in those fucking cartoons his face turned so fucking red.”

“Okay, okay. We get it. It was funny.”

Michael didn’t like feeling left out.

“Geez, Mikey, calm down, will you? We’re reminiscing.”

Brian grinned at him. He knew Michael liked to be in on the jokes, but he couldn’t very well help it if things did happen when Michael wasn’t around.

“Okay, so no alcohol.”

Ben changed the subject again. Another thing he knew was that Michael and Brian, while they were best friends, could fight at the drop of a hat and about anything, if Brian was being enough of an asshole, and tonight he seemed to be at his peak.

“No alcohol,” Lindsay agreed.

“Well, lucky for us, I have this.”

Brian grinned as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a joint.

“Oh no. We are not smoking that in my house. My parents would kill me if they found out. And they would find out. I think they have cameras. Nothing gets past them.”

“Oh come on, Linds. Have a little fun. Take a little risk. What could it hurt?”

Brian gave her an innocent smile. She usually couldn’t resist it, but tonight she resolved not to budge.

“No. No pot in my room.”

“Fine,” Brian mumbled before putting it back in his pocket, “next time we’re going to Mikey’s house. Deb doesn’t give a shit if we smoke pot in his room.”

“She does too! She just won’t say anything in front of you! Last time she ripped me a new asshole when she came into the room and smelled pot.”

“Face it Brian. If you wanna smoke pot, you’ll have to do it at your own house.”

“Fuck that shit. My dad would beat my ass.”

“Oh, so it’s okay when we’re the ones that are getting into trouble, but if it’s you…”

Lindsay gave him a teasing smile.

“You bet your ass.”

Ben and Michael laughed while Lindsay decided it was the perfect time to throw a stuffed animal in Brian’s direction.

She decided to change the subject while they were all in a good mood, because it was hard to tell where they’d be later.

“So, I was thinking next week I might invite Justin, Emmett, and Daphne to join us.”

“Why?”

It wasn’t that Michael didn’t like the kids. He and Emmett actually ended up getting along pretty well, but he didn’t know if he wanted to hang out with them outside of school.

“Because they’re cool people. We all get along with them. Why shouldn’t I? They’re basically part of the group now anyway.”

“I think we should invite them. More people could actually be more fun.”

Ben liked the younger kids. He didn’t see any reason not to invite them. Lindsay was right. They’d been eating lunch with the group every day. They might as well join them on Friday night, as long as Brian didn’t--

“Actually I was thinking about heading to Babylon next week. Haven’t been in a while.”

Do that.

“Oh, come on Brian. Can’t you go to Babylon on Saturday? You always come over on Friday.”

“Well, I don’t want to come over next Friday. So do whatever the fuck you want with the kiddies. I’m going to Babylon. Michael? Ben? You guys in?”

“Brian, if this has something to do with Justin--”

“What the fuck would it have to do with Justin?”

“Justin? What does Justin have to do with anything?”

Michael could be a little oblivious some times.

“He doesn’t. Lindsay’s just on edge because she thinks I’m going to try to corrupt her new best buddy.”

“Fuck you, Brian. You know that’s not it.”

“Oh, yeah? Then what is it Lindsay?”

Ben wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, and he didn’t know he wanted to give them the chance to tell him by shouting at each other.

“Fuck this. I’m going to Babylon now. Mikey, you coming?”

Brian left Lindsay’s room, Michael in tow, leaving Ben confused and Lindsay frowning.

“So, Lindsay? You care to tell me exactly what’s going on here?”

\-----

Brian didn’t go to Babylon all the time, but he went enough to know he loved it. The music. The lights. The men.

At the beginning of their Junior year all four of them had celebrated being upperclassmen by springing for Fake IDs. Ever since, they’d gone to Babylon every once in a while, just to get out frustrations or relieve tension. Whatever they needed really.

It wasn’t hard for Brian to find someone to fuck, either. It hadn’t been hard for him to figure out that he was fucking hot. It wasn’t hard for him to just go up to someone and take them to the backroom.

That was exactly what he needed right now. He completely forgot Michael was with him and headed to the dance floor to find someone hot enough.

\-----

“So, wait. Let me get this straight Lindsay. You think Brian might actually return Justin’s feelings?”

“I don’t know, Ben. It’s just that every time I mention Justin he completely closes off. He won’t say anything. He does what he just did, finds some excuse to leave.”

“Maybe that’s his way of telling you to leave it be, Linds.”

“I guess it could be, but I don’t know. The other day at the diner he got so…angry when I told him I thought he would end up hurting Justin. Like he was offended.”

“Has he even shown any interest in Justin?”

“Well, not in the traditional sense, but you know Brian.”

“Yeah,” Ben laughed, “I guess I do.”

“I don’t know Ben. I guess he’s pissed off because I told him not to mess with Justin, but can you blame me? How could he? You know how he is with guys. Fuck. Never speak to them again. It’s his cycle. And Justin’s younger and actually interested. You know he’d just end up getting hurt in the long run, so I told Brian not to even try anything.”

“You’d think it wouldn’t bother Brian either way. Not like he can’t find someone else.”

“Exactly.”

“Maybe he’s, as ridiculous as this sounds, actually interested.”

“That’s what I think. Of course, he’d never admit it. It would go against the Kinney code.”

“Yeah, I guess it would.”

“Do you think I should tell Justin to just…I don’t know, get over his crush and find someone more suitable for him.”

“What if someone had told you that your Sophomore year when you met Mel?”

“Good point, but this is different. This is Brian.”

\-----

Justin was suspicious when Daphne sat across the lunch table from Brian on Monday afternoon. He knew she was up to something. He knew it wasn’t anything good. It couldn’t possibly be. He figured out her plan as soon as she started speaking.

“So, Brian, what is it with all these rumors about you?”

“What rumors would those be, Daphne? You wanna know if my dick’s as big as everyone says, because the answer to that would be yes.”

Daphne giggled before continuing on.

“No, asshole. The rumors that you don’t date or have boyfriends or anything like that? Are they true?”

“Pretty much.”

“So you’d ,like, never change your mind about that, huh? You’re going to be a permanent bachelor?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Daph, would you leave Brian alone, please? I’m sure he doesn’t need you interrogating him about his personal life.”

“Shut up, Justin. I’m talking to Brian.”

Brian smirked over at him.

“Yeah, Justin. She’s just making conversation.”

“Thank you Brian. So, like, you don’t think anyone could ever change your mind? Not even if you met the perfect guy?”

“Well, since I am the perfect guy, that won’t be a problem, now will it?”

Brian had a knack for making Daphne giggle. Justin wondered if he made really good tips at the store just based on his ability to flirt. Probably.

“So, there’s really no chance that you’d go out with someone if they asked you?”

“Probably not, no. Daphne, why the sudden interest in my love life?”

Justin was looking down at his hands, but he was sure Brian had shot him a glance as he asked the question.

“No reason. I was just wondering.”

“Uh huh. So, it would have nothing to do with the blond sitting next to you who looks like he’s hoping someone will come up to him and put him out of his misery?”

Shit.

Justin looked up from the floor, completely shocked. Brian was sitting across from Daphne, smirking at him. He wanted to die. He really fucking wanted to die.

Where was a psychopathic killer when you needed one?

“I. Uh. I didn’t put her up to that, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Everyone in the group had stopped conversation to look at the three of them. Justin really wanted to die. Maybe Daphne was right. Maybe he was a drama queen.

“I didn’t say you did, did I?”

“No. I guess you didn’t.”

Justin knew he was mumbling. He didn’t really care. He didn’t want to say anything that would make him sound like more of an idiot. He hated Daphne more than he had ever hated her. Ever. Even more than the time she had told his mom that he was the one who broke her antique vase when they were five. And he got grounded for a fucking week. But nothing was worse than this moment. He wasn’t sure anything would be.

“Then I guess that’s my answer, now isn’t it?”

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He needed a hole to crawl into. Like now.

“Justin? Are you okay?”

Was that Daphne or Lindsay? Justin couldn’t tell. He thought maybe this was what a panic attack felt like.

“Fine.”

“So, how would you three like to join us at the diner this afternoon?”

Brian’s voice broke his panic attack.

“Uh, what?”

Justin thought he’d just heard Brian invite he, Emmett, and Daphne to hang with them after school, but it could have easily been his optimism playing tricks on him.

“You three. The four of us. Liberty Diner. We talk. We mock Michael, who will be gracing us with his waiting skills. We eat. We drink. How about it?”

“Fuck yes!”

Daphne spoke loudly, while Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

“Justin? You in? It’ll be fun!”

That was definitely Lindsay. He was starting to regain coherent thought.

“Uh, sure.”

Justin had no idea what he was getting himself into.

\-----

Daphne and Justin had never been to Liberty Avenue before, so they had no idea what to expect. The diner was like any other diner, with the exception of the noticeable ratio of men to women. Being that, at the moment, Daphne, Lindsay and a waitress with bright red hair, were the only women in the place.

Lindsay and Brian led the group to a booth in the back. Lindsay sat on one side, Brian across from her. Justin suspected a conspiracy, at least on Emmett and Daphne’s part, when they slid in next to Lindsay, meaning that he was forced to sit next to Brian because Ben had stayed after school.

The red haired waitress came up to the table.

“Well, what the fuck do we have here!? Who are these cuties?”

“Deb, this is Daphne, Emmett, and Justin. They go to school with us,” Lindsay explained.

“Well, hi there, Sunshine. Aren’t you adorable?”

“Deb, Sunshine? What do you wanna do? Traumatize the kid?”

“Would you shut the fuck up, Brian? I can call him what I want!”

“It’s alright, really.”

“See. Sunshine doesn’t mind!”

Debbie smiled brightly.

“So, what’ll you kids have today.”

“Could I get a diet coke, Deb?”

“Sure thing, Lindsay.”

She looked at Daphne and Emmett.

“And what about you too? You gonna be like these two and skip the food?”

“I’m actually famished!” Emmett said, “I’ll have a cheeseburger and a coke.”

“And I’ll have a BLT and a Sprite,” Daphne said.

“And you, Sunshine?”

“Uh, nothing for me.”

He didn’t really have an appetite right now. He felt like if he ate anything, he’d end up getting sick all over Brian, and he really didn’t need that right now. Today had been embarrassing enough.

“And you, Brian?”

“Nothing for me, Deb.”

“No, of course not. You never order anything. No wonder you’re so fucking skinny! If I didn’t know first hand how much lasagna you could pack away, I’d think you never ate, kiddo!”

“Ma, are you bothering them again?”

Michael walked over to the table.

“This was my table.”

“I know, Michael. But I noticed the new kids and I had to come introduce myself! Don’t worry. You can serve.”

“Yeah, Mikey. You can bring us our food. Give us time to think of new ways to mock you.”

Brian smirked as Michael walked away, sulking, and Debbie went to turn in their order.

“That was Michael’s mom!?”

Daphne looked back over at Debbie, in awe.

“Explains a lot, doesn’t it?”

Brian gave a small laugh.

“You guys come here a lot?” Emmett asked, looking around the diner.

“Almost everyday,” Lindsay nodded, “They don’t have the best food, but the people know us, and it’s nice to have a normal place to just come and hang out.”

“Yeah, especially since Deb won’t kick me out if I never order a damn thing.”

“And he doesn’t. Ever.”

Lindsay laughed as Michael brought Emmett and Daphne their food, along with everyone’s drinks.

“They’re not going to come everyday now, are they?”

Michael gestured at the three newcomers. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them. He actually thought Emmett and Daphne were great, but he hadn’t talked to Justin much. He just liked it being the four of them. That was comfortable. He was used to it.

“We might,” Daphne said, taking a bit of her sandwich, “I kind of like the idea of not hanging out at Justin’s every day after school.”

“Tell me about it,” Justin muttered under his breath.

“Well, if you guys want to come everyday, you’re certainly welcome to. Right Brian?”

Lindsay gave Brian a look that Justin was sure told him he’d better say yes or she’d kick his ass.

“Of course.”

Justin thought Brian was looking at him when he answered, but that must have been his imagination. It was playing tricks on him today obviously.

“Well, we’ll just have to take you up on that offer, now won’t we Daphne?”

Emmett had a big smile on his face as Daphne nodded.

\-----

Justin didn’t know how long they’d been sitting at the diner just talking and laughing. He’d loosened up after about half an hour and was sure it’d been at least half an hour since then.

“Shit, what time is it?”

Daphne grabbed Emmett’s arm to look at his watch and frowned.

“Well, I’d better get going. Em, can you drop me at home?”

Daphne and Emmett had learned they lived in the same neighborhood on the third week of school, meaning that she and Justin no longer needed her mom to take them to school. It was a huge relief. They weren’t sure if Emmett had a license, but his parents let him drive the car so he didn’t have to ride the bus, and that was all they needed to know.

“I should go too,” Lindsay began, “Family night at all that.”

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Justin had learned a lot about Lindsay in the last month and half, and one of the things he now knew was that she and her parents didn’t have the best relationship.

“You need a ride home, Justin?”

It was a good fifteen seconds before Justin realized that Brian was the one who asked him the question.

“Uh, yeah. That’s be great.”

Daphne turned her head to wink at him and then waved goodbye with a grin as she and Emmett walked away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Justin.”

Lindsay gave him a warm smile and then shot Brian a serious look. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but whatever it was, Justin was sure she meant it. Brian just rolled his eyes in response as he and Justin followed her out of the diner.

\-----

Brian’s jeep was immaculate. That was the first thing Justin noticed when he got into the car. He was sure Brian was the type who never let anyone bring food or drink into his car. He probably washed, vacuumed, and waxed it once a week or so.

Brian turned on the radio, which was set to some lame pop station. Justin hadn’t pegged Brian as the kind of guy that listened to that shit, but he supposed at this point there was a lot he didn’t know about Brian.

“So, where to?”

“Huh? Oh, right,” Brian didn’t know where he lived, duh. “Sunset Meadows. It’s about a--”

“Mile away from the school. You live near Lindsay, then.”

“Uh, I guess.”

How was it that he never knew that he’d lived near Lindsay?

The ride was pretty quiet, with the exception of Justin telling Brian where to turn once they got into the neighborhood.

“You know, I never figured you for the silent type, Taylor.”

“Huh?”

“You haven’t said a word since we got in the jeep except to tell me where you live. Is this because of what Daphne said at lunch?”

“Oh, no. Not at all. That didn’t bother me.”

Justin wondered how obvious it was that he was lying his ass off. Until Brian laughed. Then he knew exactly how obvious it was.

“Yeah it did.”

“Fine, whatever. I guess a little.”

“Best friends meddle. Especially female best friends. It’s their job.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Look, Justin,” Brian paused briefly, “I know what Lindsay said. And it’s all true. I don’t do dates or relationships, so if you have some kind of a crush on me, I think you should probably look elsewhere. I’m not the kind of guy you want to have a crush on.”

“How do you know that?”

Justin didn’t realize what he’d said until after he said it and Brian was once again laughing.

“Just trust me on this one. Besides, you’re only fourteen.”

“So, you’re only seventeen. That’s three years. It’s not like you’re old enough to be my dad or anything.”

“Justin, you really should trust me on this.”

“I guess,” he mumbled, “turn here. Third house on the right.”

Brian turned the corner as instructed.

“I promise Justin. And I don’t promise. You don’t want someone like me.”

“You’re not the asshole you want everyone to think you are, Brian.”

“I’m not?”

Brian said flatly, raising an eyebrow as he parked on the side of the road by Justin’s house.

“No, because if you were you wouldn’t care about some kid who had a crush on you and telling him not to bother. You’d probably fuck me and then string me along.”

“You think so.”

“I know so.”

“You’re a smart kid, Justin.”

“I know.”

Justin grinned at him. Brian laughed and shook his head.

“I’m sure I’m going to regret this.”

“Regret what?”

Brian didn’t answer. Instead, he moved in closer to Justin, put an arm around his neck, pulled him close and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was soft and short but, in Justin’s mind, completely perfect. They pulled apart, and he wondered if Brian felt the same way.

“Now get the fuck out of my jeep, Taylor.”

Brian laughed and smiled at him, pushing him slightly. Justin got out of the jeep, but didn’t close the door as he put his backpack on his back.

“Later, Brian.”

“Later, Justin.”

Justin closed the door, but stood on the curb for a moment, with a huge grin on his face before turning to walk up to the house.

He couldn’t wait to thank Daphne in the morning.

\-----

Justin had gotten an interrogation after getting home an hour and a half later than usual the night before, but it was worth it. Totally worth it.

Brian kissed him.

It still didn’t seem real.

He was sure he was grinning when he stepped into Emmett’s car. The plan was to make his friends beg him to tell them why he looked like he’d just won the lottery. He knew they’d start questioning him the second they noticed he was unusually happy. He hoped for it.

“Okay, spill.” Daphne was the first one to speak up.

“Spill what?”

Justin could do this all day. Really.

“The smile. What’s it for?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re grinning like an idiot! Tell him, Em!”

“She’s right, baby. You look fairly blissful.”

“Nope.”

“He’s hiding something Em.”

“Oh, he’s hiding something alright.”

He shrugged his shoulders but gave them a knowing look. He knew they were going crazy not knowing what the grin was about, but he couldn’t help it. He had to taunt them awhile, especially after that little ‘interrogate Brian’ stunt Daphne had pulled at lunch yesterday.

“Spill it, Taylor. I’m sure together Emmett and I could kick your little blond ass.”

“Doubt it.”

“Oh come on Juuuustin! You don’t want me to whine do you? You know the power of my whine!”

“Daphne, I assure you, there is nothing for me to spill.”

“I don’t buy it. Ohmigod! Something happened between you and Brian didn’t it!? He drove you home yesterday. What happened!? Justin, I am your best friend since like birth! You have to tell me!”

“I have to do no such thing.”

Emmett raised an eyebrow and looked into the rearview mirror.

“So then there’s something to tell?”

“I--Damn it.”

“Mmmmhmm. That’s what I thought. Now spill.”

Daphne grinned back at him. He tried not to grin when he finally spoke, but he couldn’t help it.

“He kissed me.”

“WHAT!?”

“Emmett, watch the fucking road!” Daphne screeched, “Justin, I think what Emmett was trying to say is WHAT!? What do you mean he kissed you!?”

“I mean, he stopped in front of my house, we were talking, and he kissed me. Fucking kissed me.”

“So, what kind of a kiss what it?”

“It was a kiss. Like a really nice, really perfect kiss.”

“I cannot believe he kissed you.”

“Neither can I honestly. I’m still waiting to wake up.”

Emmett pulled into a parking space and the three teens got out of the car, Daphne and Emmett each taking one of Justin’s arms.

“Sweetie, this is huge.”

“Maybe.”

“What the fuck do you mean, maybe, Justin? Brian Kinney, a really fucking hot senior, kissed you last night!”

“Yeah, but he probably kisses a lot of guys. If he fucks a lot, he must kiss a lot, so it probably didn’t mean anything.”

“Okay, baby, how did you go from giddy in the car to gloom and doom now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Justin, it had to mean something.”

“No, it didn’t.”

“So ask him, honey.”

“Maybe.”

Justin knew his friends were right. He should do what Emmett said and ask Brian why he did it and what it meant. Maybe he would.

\-----

“What!?”

Lindsay and Brian were sitting in their Economics class whispering back and forth. Today’s assignment required partners, and naturally they weren’t working on theirs. Instead, Brian decided to tell Lindsay what happened the previous night.

“I kissed him.”

“Kissed him how?”

“I don’t know. Just a kiss. A light, quick kiss. I didn’t even mean for it to happen.”

“What the hell is going on with you two, Brian?”

“Nothing! Lindsay, it was one kiss. The way you’re acting, you’d think we’d fucked!”

A girl in the desk next to Brian laughed quietly, but he didn’t pay attention to her. Lindsay was too busy telling him exactly why one little kiss was a big deal.

“Brian, you do realize that he’s fourteen, right? That could have been his first kiss with another guy. Hell, that could have been his first kiss! It probably means something to him, even if it doesn’t to you.”

“ I didn’t say it didn’t mean anything,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No, you definitely said something. You said you didn’t say it didn’t mean anything. So what? It meant something? Brian. What is going on!?”

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on, Lindsay.”

“Then something is going on?”

“Lindsay, don’t.”

“Don’t what? I just want to know if I’m going to be seeing Justin with a lost puppy look in a few days after he realizes that the kiss didn’t mean anything.”

“I told you that I didn’t fucking say that.”

“But you won’t say it meant something either.”

“I don’t know. Can’t we just leave it at that? Fuck, Lindsay. He’s fourteen. His fucking parents probably don’t even know that he’s gay.”

“That’s never bothered you before. Besides, it‘s not like your parents know about you.”

She smirked at him. It was true. He’d fucked his way through every gay male in the school (and some teachers, but not even Lindsay knew about that), most of them in the closet. It wasn’t really an issue, just like the fact that he’d fucked anyone from freshman to senior wasn’t really an issue.

But there was something about Justin, and he hated that there was something about Justin. He hated it so fucking much.

He hated that he was actually worried about whether or not he might end up hurting this fucking kid.

“Bri? Are you alright?”

Lindsay’s expression was full of concern. He knew that look. It was the ‘tell me what’s wrong and I’ll try to make it better’ look that Lindsay gave him every time he complained about his dad. The only problem with that was, she could rarely make it better. He was sure this time wouldn’t be any different.

“I don’t know, Lindsay. There’s something about this fucking kid.”

“Brian, I can’t tell you what to do about Justin. I wish I could, but--”

“I know, Linds. And I don’t want you to. This is my problem. I know that.”

Brian would have to deal with this one way or another. Every instinct was telling him to fuck Justin. That would get the whole thing out of his system and he could forget all about it. Usually that would be the answer. But usually didn’t really apply in this case.

He didn’t usually like his random fucks. He didn’t usually kiss them without so much as thinking about fucking them. No. This was not a usual case. This was completely different.

He had no fucking idea what he was going to do about it.

\-----

Justin wasn’t sure what to do when Lindsay avoided him in Art that day. He knew it meant that she had spoken to Brian. She probably knew that they kissed. She was probably thinking of some way to tell him that Brian was using her to let him down gently.

But would Brian really let someone down gently? Justin was pretty sure Brian was the type of guy that would tell you to fuck off in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, rather than send his best friend to tell you that a random kiss in his jeep was a mistake.

There was something else.

Justin would have asked her, but the teacher stayed in class the entire period. Justin wondered why she had to choose the worst day possible not to leave them with Lindsay. Once the bell rang Lindsay rushed out quickly.

She was definitely avoiding him.

This meant that he had to take Emmett and Daphne’s advice and talk to Brian himself.

He wished Brian was the type of guy who would let someone down gently.

\-----

Talking to Brian would have been much easier had Brian showed up to lunch. He and Michael were no where to be seen.

“Where’s Brian?” Daphne was the one who spoke up.

“I don’t know. I think he and Michael went off campus.”

Lindsay really had no idea where Brian was, but she didn’t want to tell Justin she thought he was playing the avoidance game. She knew he would do this. It was much easier for Brian not to have to deal with things like emotions. He wouldn’t talk about them if he could avoid it.

Lindsay hoped he knew he couldn’t avoid Justin forever.

\-----

“Where the fuck are we going, Brian?”

Michael was sitting in the passenger side of the jeep, angry that Brian dragged him out of the school building without so much as telling him why.

“Didn’t feel like fucking cafeteria food today.”

“That doesn’t tell me where we’re going or why for that matter. And we’d better be back for next period. I can’t miss Chem again. Mrs. Harland almost kicked my ass the last time.”

“You won’t miss Chem, Mikey. I just couldn’t sit at that table today.”

“So that leads to dragging me out of school?”

“Yes. And what’s your problem. You never fucking complained before.”

“I don’t have a problem.”

Brian didn’t say anything in response. After a few moments his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“Fucking Christ!”

“What the fuck is your problem today, Brian?”

“I don’t have a fucking problem.”

“Uh huh. That’s why you’re driving around town like a maniac, making me miss lunch. I’m fucking hungry by the way.”

“You’re always fucking hungry.”

“What the hell is your problem, Brian?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled and stayed silent for about ten seconds before stating flatly, “Fucking kid.”

“What fucking---JUSTIN!? You fucked Justin, didn’t you?”

“No, I did not fuck Justin. It’d honestly be better if I had.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Forget it. Let’s go back to school.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride back. They made it just in time for Michael to miss lunch.

\-----

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Emmett looked at Justin from the rearview mirror. His voice was full of concern, and Justin knew that he was trying to help. He just didn’t want to talk about it.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure, Justin? You’ve been down since lunch,” Daphne joined in on the conversation.

“I’m fine.”

“I know what it is. It’s that asshole, Brian.”

“Daph, please don’t.”

“Why not!? He’s avoiding you!”

Daphne sure knew how to make a guy feel better, didn’t she?

“Like I care.”

Daphne frowned. She knew by now when her friend just didn’t want the issue pressed; this was one of those times. He didn’t want to talk about it.

Emmett stopped the car in front of Justin’s house.

“Are you sure it’s okay if we go on to the diner, sweetie?”

“It’s fine. You guys go have fun. I’m just not in the mood right now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Justin stepped out of the car and waved at them as they drove off.

\-----

“Where are the kiddies today?”

Michael was already at the diner waiting tables when Brian came in with Lindsay and Ben behind him.

“Justin didn’t want to come, so Emmett dropped him at home before they came on here,” Ben answered.

“Can’t imagine why he wouldn’t want to be here today.”

Lindsay shot Brian a look as she slid into the booth across from him. She saw how upset Justin looked at lunch, but she hadn’t said anything to Ben about what she thought was wrong.

“Wait? What’s going on here?” Ben slid in next to Lindsay. “Did something happen between you two?”

He looked over at Brian.

“Nothing fucking happened.”

“Brian kissed him,” Lindsay answered flatly.

“You what!?”

Michael arrived at the table to take their orders but was distracted by Lindsay’s statement.

“So fucking what. Why the fuck is everyone acting like it’s a big deal? It’s not.”

“Justin seemed to think so.”

Brian shot Lindsay a look that told her not to talk about it, but he knew that wouldn’t stop her. He also knew that Justin’s friends would show up any minute now, and they probably already knew every detail.

“And what makes you say that? Because I know you’ll tell me even if I tell you to fuck off.”

“Because he was crushed when you didn’t show up at lunch, that’s why.”

“Fuck.”

“I told you Brian. I told you not to--”

“And I told you that I didn’t fucking mean for it to happen. Jesus, you’re all such drama queens. I didn’t fuck him, and I don’t plan on ever kissing him again, so can we move the fuck on?”

“Then you should tell him that, Brian,” Ben said calmly.

“I fucking knew someone was going to fucking say that.”

The truth was, Brian was sure that if he went to talk to Justin it would only make things worse. If he avoided him, the kid would get the picture and stay away. Justin wasn’t stupid from what he could tell. He should be able to notice when someone doesn’t want anything to do with him. If he actually tried to talk about what was going on, he wasn’t sure what would happen. That was the problem with fucking emotions. They just got in the way. That was why Brian never got involved.

You fuck. You get in. You get out. No bullshit. No one gets hurt. The end.

Emotions complicated things to no end, and this entire situation with Justin was proof.

\-----

Brian opted to leave the diner before Emmett and Daphne arrived. He didn’t know Daphne well, but he knew her enough to know that she would more than likely be on the defense about Justin, and he didn’t feel like dealing with a moody fourteen year old girl right now. It was actually the farthest thing from his mind.

He didn’t realize exactly where he was going until he pulled up next to the mailbox marked ‘C. Taylor.’ How the fuck had he gotten here? He swore when he left the diner was heading home. And he’d only been here once. How was it that he knew the route well enough to subconsciously end up at that house?

“Fuck.”

Before he could stop himself he was getting out of the jeep and walking up to the door. He tried to stop himself from actually ringing the bell, but he was unsuccessful.

A little blonde girl who looked around seven years old, dressed all in pink opened the door.

“Can I help you Mister?”

“Uh, yeah. Is Justin here?”

She nodded with a big smile.

“JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTIN!!!!! There’s someone at the door for you!”

“Who is it Molly?” Justin called from upstairs.

“Uhm, hang on!” she turned and called back and then quickly turned back to Brian, “What’s your name, Mister?”

“Tell him it’s Brian.”

She nodded, turning back to face the stair case.

“He says tell you it’s Brian!”

There was a long pause. Molly stood there, waiting for her brother to say something. He came to the door and looked at Brian with a shocked expression.

“Uh, Mollusk? Can you go help mom with dinner?”

“Sure Justin!”

The little girl skipped out of site. Justin stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Would you believe me if I said I have no fucking idea?”

Justin just shrugged and moved to sit on one of the steps on the porch.

“What do you want, Brian?”

Brian breathed out a heavy sigh. Wasn’t that the fucking million dollar question? He sat down next to Justin, making an effort never to look at him.

“I don’t know.”

“Well then save us both the trouble and go back to avoiding me. At least I knew what to think when you were doing that.”

“I wasn’t avoiding **you**. I was avoiding the situation.”

“What’s the difference?”

“There’s a big fucking difference, Justin.”

“I’m listening.”

Brian really hated talking things out. Fucking things out he could do. Fighting things out he was a champion at. Ignoring things until they went away was his specialty. He never talked things out. Never.

“Fine, Brian. If you aren’t going to fucking say anything, I’m going back inside to set the table.”

Justin made a move to stand, but Brian grabbed his arm before he could get up. He didn’t know what to say, so he was going to communicate the only way he knew how. Up until this point it had been a very efficient way of communicating. He was hoping Justin would get it.

“What the fuck are you doing, Brian?”

Brian once again pulled Justin in for a kiss. Justin was surprised and tense, but he got over it and fell into Brian quickly.

This kiss wasn‘t as chaste as the last. Brian didn’t always know what to say, but he could pour everything he was feeling into the kiss. It was the only way he knew how to deal with anything. Well, not the only way.

But somehow he didn’t think fucking Justin on his front porch was the best idea, so this would have to do for now.

When the kiss ended, Brian couldn’t read Justin’s expression.

“What was that for?”

Brian shrugged. What could he say? He wasn’t about to tell him it was the only way he knew to say ‘yes, I like you.’ and ‘I’m sorry I was an asshole today.’

“Well, you’d better not fucking avoid me all day tomorrow.”

He didn’t expect to look up to see a smirk on Justin’s face, but that’s what he got. He couldn’t help but laugh and return the smirk.

“I make no promises.”

“I should go inside. My mom might send out the search party to find me, and the last thing I want is for my little sister to come outside and find me making out with you. Could arise some, uh, questions.”

Brian nodded as Justin stood on the steps.

“I mean it, Brian. Don’t fucking avoid me tomorrow. I’ll come and find you.”

Somehow Brian didn’t think he was joking.

\-----

“Why did you even go to his house?”

Brian and Lindsay were up in her room. He had gone to her place after he left Justin’s in the hope that she would be home from the diner. He got lucky.

“The fuck if I know. I just drove, and that’s where I ended up.”

“Brian, this is getting messy.”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that, Lindsay?”

“If you know that then why--”

“I told you, I don’t fucking know!”

He snapped at her. Lindsay was aware that this was how he got when he was being forced to talk about something that he didn’t want to. No doubt Justin was a tricky subject. She wasn’t sure how much she could get away with.

“Brian, you like him, don’t you?”

Brian frowned. Lindsay knew what that meant. It meant that she had just hit the nail on the head. Of course, he wouldn’t say that. He would keep completely silent so she didn’t know she was right. She knew he thought she would drop it if he didn’t say anything. Obviously he didn’t know her very well, even after all these years.

“You should tell him.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Brian Kinney, you are such a fucking liar.”

“Fuck you. I’m always honest.”

Lindsay sighed.

“Yeah, you are. About other people. You can’t admit that maybe, just maybe, there’s a part of you that actually likes Justin.”

“Fuck you.”

Uh huh. She knew she was right.

“Tell him.”

 

“I told you. There’s nothing to fucking tell. We haven’t even fucked.”

Lindsay laughed bitterly. Brian really did have a one track mind.

“Brian, you don’t have to fuck someone to know that you like them. In fact, some people believe that it’s okay not to fuck someone, even when you do like them.”

“Yeah, well, some people are idiots.”

Lindsay sighed. Sometimes she wondered if she should stop trying to get through to him altogether.

“Fine, Brian. But tomorrow you’d better not avoid him. You need to tell him that nothing is going to happen between the two of you or let something happen. Period.”

Brian groaned.

“I’m leaving.”

“Where are you going?”

“Where the fuck do you think?”

\-----

Babylon.

It never changed. Every night was the same. Brian liked it that way. Nothing was complicated here.

There was no Justin. No fucking kisses that had emotions and thoughts behind them. No Lindsay telling him that he needed to admit things that he had no intention of admitting.

Just men. Lots and lots of men. And booze.

It was rare that Brian went to Babylon on a weeknight. His dad would kick his ass if he came in after 10. Tonight, however, it was necessary.

Going to Babylon gave him just what he needed to forget about feelings and kisses and fucking freshman.

\-----

Justin was fairly quiet and emotionless in the car on the way to school that morning. He didn’t want a repeat of yesterday. Besides, if Brian pulled another disappearing act he couldn’t take another day of both Daphne and Emmett asking him if he was sure he was okay.

Anyway, he’d meant what he’d told Brian the night before. He had no intention of letting Brian avoid him forever. If Brian wanted to avoid him, Justin would make that impossible. Maybe it would only make things worse, but he was willing to take that chance if it meant getting Brian to actually fucking talk to him about something.

He managed to avoid the subject of Brian until third period. He wasn’t sure what would happen in Art given that Lindsay avoided him yesterday. When the teacher left the class telling them to work on their assignments, Lindsay smiled warmly and walked over to him.

“Hey, Justin. Look, I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it, Linds. Yesterday is in the past.”

“Speaking of yesterday, I talked to Brian last night.”

Justin looked up at her, confused. Did Brian tell her about what happened outside his house?

“What?”

“Justin, I wouldn’t expect anything from him. He’s not really--”

“Stable?”

Justin smirked. Lindsay laughed softly in response.

“That’s one way of putting it. I just wouldn’t get my hopes up that it meant anything if I were you. Even if it did, he’s not likely to admit it.”

“I know. I’ve kind of figured that out about him.”

Justin didn’t tell her that he had no intention of letting Brian off that easily. He figured it was better that she didn’t know, other wise she might start to talk him out of it. And that wasn’t likely to work.

\-----

Daphne, Emmett, and Justin arrived at lunch that day to see Lindsay and Ben were once again the only seniors present. Justin figured Brian wouldn’t show up. Daphne sat next to Lindsay with Emmett across from her next to Ben. Justin sat on the other side of Lindsay.

“Brian Missing-In-Action again?”

“I’m sorry Justin,” Lindsay frowned with sympathy.

“It’s okay. I figured he wouldn’t--”

Brian sat across from him with a smirk on his face.

“Figured I wouldn’t what?”

“Uh, hi…Brian.”

Justin was surprised that he wasn’t playing the avoidance game again. He wondered if that’s why Brian did it.

“Don’t look so fucking surprised, Justin.”

Daphne and Emmett along with Ben and Michael, who was now sitting next to Ben, turned to watch the exchange that was happening between them.

“I just didn’t expect you to be here, is all.”

“I figured.”

Justin saw Michael look at Lindsay in confusion.

“Am I missing something here?”

Lindsay just shook her head at him and mouthed an “I’ll tell you later.”

“Let’s go.”

Justin blinked at Brian.

“What?”

Brian stood up.

“I said let’s go. Of course, you can sit here if you want, but I’m getting out of this fucking cafeteria.”

“Uh, okay.”

Justin stood up and followed Brian away from the table. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Michael finally spoke up.

“Does someone want to tell me what the fuck that was all about?”

Lindsay sighed deeply and began to tell them the entire story of the last few days.

\-----

“Uh, Brian, where the fuck are we going?”

Justin finally decided to ask him what was going on once they were clear of the cafeteria. He wasn’t about to just follow Brian to some unknown location for some unknown reason.

“To the jeep.”

“And why exactly are we going to the jeep?”

“Because it’ll be a lot fucking easier to talk there than it is in front of all of our fucking friends.”

“Uh, talk?”

“Yes. You know, that thing where you open your mouth and sounds come out. They string together to make sentences.”

“Asshole.”

Brian smirked as they walked out to the parking lot. Justin had no idea what to expect at this point. Brian had this way of completely throwing him off balance. They barely knew each other, but Brian seemed to know exactly how to surprise him. Justin didn’t know if he liked the idea of that. It gave Brian Kinney way too much power over him.

They got to the jeep and Justin climbed into the passenger side while Brian walked around to the driver’s side to get it.

“Okay Brian. Now you can tell me what the fuck this is about.”

“First thing’s first, I want to emphatically state that I have no intention of becoming some sort of fucking couple, alright?”

“Uh, okay?”

Justin realized it seemed more like he was asking a question than agreeing, but that was because he had no idea what the fuck was going on here. He was more confused in this moment than he had been the night before after Brian kissed him.

“Okay, that’s out of the way. I also want you to be very aware that I’m not going to tell you where I am or where I’m going. Ever.”

“Alright….”

This was getting more and more confusing for Justin by the second.

“Okay. Good. Now, if you tell any-fucking-one about this conversation, I will deny that I even fucking know you after I tear you a new asshole.”

“Uh, alright.”

“Okay,” Brian sucked in a deep breath, “I want to go out with you. On a date.”

“Uh. What?”

Justin wasn’t sure exactly what he was hearing. Did Brian Never-Going-On-A-Date Kinney just ask him out? He was sure this was some damn good dream that felt very real.

“Don’t make me fucking repeat it, Justin, because I won’t. Now. Yes or no?”

“Uh.”

“How the fuck hard is it Justin? Yes or no?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Brian breathed a sigh of relief. Justin wondered if there was actually any part of Brian that thought he would say no. Then he realized this was probably the first time Brian Kinney had ever actually asked someone out on a date.

A date.

He was going on a fucking date with Brian Kinney.

“Good. I’ll meet you outside your house tonight at seven. Don’t be fucking late. Now get out of my car. Let’s get back to the cafeteria before Lindsay thinks I’m fucking you.”

Justin nodded and stepped out of the car.

“And wipe that fucking grin off your face.”

Justin really did try. He was pretty sure it was hopeless.

\-----

“Where the fuck did you two go?”

Michael scowled at Brian and Justin as they sat back down across from each other. Justin was really trying to hide his smile, as Brian instructed, but that wasn’t proven to be very easy.

“None of your business, Mikey.”

Brian smirked at his friend.

“You didn’t go to the janitor’s closet to fuck, did you?”

Daphne and Emmett shot shocked glances over to Justin, who just shook his head. Ben and Lindsay looked at Brian with utter confusion.

“No. Fuck. Is that really all you assholes think I do?”

“Yes.” Ben, Michael, Lindsay, Daphne, and Emmett all spoke together.

“Well, it’s not.”

“Uh huh.” Michael said flatly.

“Fuck off, Michael.”

Michael knew when to say when, and Brian was getting irritated. He didn’t say anything else.

Lindsay looked at Justin and decided to try to get information out of him. Of course, she decided to whisper. She knew he wouldn’t say anything if he thought Brian could hear.

“What happened? Where did he take you?”

“To his jeep and nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“That smile tells me otherwise, Justin.”

Justin just made his grin bigger and said nothing else. Lindsay decided to talk to Brian after school. Justin obviously wasn’t saying anything.

\-----

“What do you mean you’re not coming to the diner? You always come to the diner!”

“Look Mikey, I can’t today. Get a ride from Lindsay or Ben.”

“Well, are you coming to Lindsay’s tonight?”

Michael stood by Brian’s locker as he put all of his books in. It didn’t matter that he had an English paper due on Tuesday. Brian didn’t take his books home on weekends.

“Can’t.”

“Uh, why the fuck not? We always go to Linds’? You going to Babylon?”

“No. I just can’t.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“If I tell you will you shut the fuck up?”

“Yes.”

Brian got a serious look on his face and spoke quietly, though forced.

“I have a….”he paused before saying it, “date.”

He hated that word.

“The fuck you do. What’s the real reason?”

He slammed his locker shut and turned to give Michael a serious look.

“Holy…shit! Have you ever been on a date Brian? Do you even know what a date is?”

“Yes I fucking know what a date is. You go somewhere with someone. You hopefully have a good time. Maybe you fuck if it goes well. Now will you please just let it go?”

“Who the fuck---Shit. Justin. You’re going on a date with a freshman? You’re aware he’s only fourteen, right?”

“Yes. I’m aware. Now, I said let it the fuck go. And go find Lindsay and tell her you need a ride to the diner.”

Michael watched Brian walk away. He had no idea what to think. He had known Brian since they were like twelve. Brian never went on dates. What the fuck was it about this kid?

\-----

“You’re not coming over tonight?”

Justin was standing with Daphne waiting for Emmett to meet them after seventh period.

“Sorry Daph. I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“And you’re not going to tell me why!?”

“I can’t.”

“Fine, but you had better tell me all about it tomorrow.”

“Why Daphne, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Justin and Daphne were grinning when Emmett walked up.

\-----

“Justin? What are you doing home? I thought you were going to Daphne’s after school.”

“Yeah, mom. Uh, I have other plans tonight, actually.”

“And are you going to tell me what these ‘other plans’ are, Justin?”

“No.”

“Try again.”

“Mom, please.”

Justin rolled his eyes at him mom. He knew she was going to press the issue until he told her something, so he had to think fast. He couldn’t very well tell her that he was going out with a really hot, not to mention very male, senior with a car. There was no way she would let him go.

“Justin, you aren’t going anywhere until I know where you are going, who you will be with and when you’ll be back.”

“I’m just going out with a friend.”

“What kind of a friend?”

She sounded suspicious.

“Just a friend.”

“On a date?”

He rolled his eyes again. He found that he did that any time he spoke to her for longer than thirty seconds.

“No.”

Sure he was lying through his teeth, but in this case there was no way he could tell her the truth.

“Who are you going with?”

“I told you. A friend from school.”

He was really hoping that would be enough.

“And this friend’s name is?”

No such luck.

 _Think fast Justin. Think fast. Fuck._

“Brian.”

That was so the wrong answer. Now there would be even more questions.

“Brian?”

“Yes, Brian. I told you. A friend from school. Now can I go up to my room now, mom?”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not sure.”

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know.”

“So you want me to let you meet some guy from school named Brian without so much as a last name so that you can go off God knows where and do God knows what until God knows when?”

“Pretty much.”

Justin knew this wasn’t helping.

“I don’t know.”

“Mom. Seriously. I’m going out with a friend for a few hours. I’ll be okay.”

She didn’t say anything for at least thirty seconds before sighing heavily.

“Fine. But be home by eleven.”

“Eleven!?”

“Eleven.”

“Fine.”

A fucking eleven o’clock curfew. Great. Just fucking great.

\-----

Brian had no fucking idea what he was doing. Yes. He did. He was going on a fucking date. With a fucking fourteen year old freshman. What the fuck was he thinking? Why had he listened to Lindsay when she talked about fucking feelings and talking shit out. She was a fucking dyke. What did she know about anything?

He was pacing in his room. Fucking pacing. Why was he pacing. There was no fucking way it was nerves. He did not get nervous. Especially when he was going on a…date…with a fucking kid. And that’s what Justin was. Justin was a kid. A fourteen year old kid.

 _What the fuck was I thinking?_

Brian looked at the clock.

Six thirty. Time to go.

He grabbed his keys off the small table next to his bed and walked out of his room. He almost made it out the door before his dad spoke to him.

“Where are you off to, Sonnyboy?

“Out.”

“Got a hot date tonight?”

 _If only you knew, Pop._

“Something like that.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Pop,” Brian said without emotion.

Before he could hear his father let out a loud bark of laughter he was already out the door, in the jeep, and pulling out of the driveway.

\-----

Justin walked out onto the porch at six fifty-five. He knew Brian wouldn’t be anything less than right on time, if that, but he didn’t feel like waiting in the house. His parents were doing that thing where they were arguing, but trying to pretend like they weren’t for his and his sister’s sake. He hated it. He’d much rather them have a full blow out than the passive aggressive shit they did. It was even more annoying.

Brian pulled up to the curb right at seven and Justin walked to the jeep and stepped in.

“I have to be home by eleven.”

Brian laughed.

“You have a fucking eleven o’clock curfew?”

“I’m only fourteen, remember?”

“Right.” _Thanks for reminding me, you little shit._

“So, uh, where exactly are we going?”

“I actually hadn’t thought that far ahead. In case enough people hadn’t told you already, this isn’t something I usually do.”

“I’m aware.”

“So, the diner okay to start with?”

“Uh, sure.”

The last date Justin went on was with Shelly Carver in the fifth grade. Her parents took them too the movies and they didn’t even hold hands. But he wasn’t about to tell Brian that.

The drive to the diner was fairly quiet. Neither was exactly sure what they were doing. Brian was starting to wonder if he’d lost his mind. That was really the only possible explanation for why he was partaking in this heterosexual mating ritual. It was awkward as hell.

He parked the jeep outside the diner and both of them got out of the vehicle. They walked into the diner and found a booth in the back that was empty. Justin sat across from Brian, choosing not to push his luck.

“So, let’s just get this out of the way. This is fucking weird. I know it. You know it. Someone had to say it.”

Justin looked up to see Brian smirking at him.

“Uh, yeah. I didn’t want to say it.”

“Sunshine!”

Shit. Brian really hadn’t planned on Debbie being here. He knew Michael was only working for a few hours after school and would be gone before seven. He’d hoped Debbie would be off as well. No such luck, apparently.

“Brian? What the fuck are you doing here? Michael just left.”

“I know. That was the point.”

Brian loved his best friend, but he was the last person he wanted to be around when he was attempting to go through with this…whatever it was. He would never hear the end of it.

“So, what are you boys up to tonight? Decide to show Sunshine here the ropes of Liberty Avenue?”

“Something like that.”

Brian was starting to regret going through with this. And Brian fucking hated having regrets.

“Well, I know Sunshine here’s too young for a fake ID. Looks like Babylon’s out tonight.”

“Too bad.”

Brian wanted her to go away.

“You boys eating anything tonight?”

“Turkey sandwich, on wheat, no mayo and water.”

“Christ Brian. You eat like a middle-aged man,” Debbie turned to Justin, ”What’ll you have, Sunshine?”

“Uh, how about a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a coke?”

“That’s more like it! I’ll be right out with that.”

Debbie turned away from the table and made her way behind the counter.

“I think she likes me.”

Brian laughed.

“Wonder what gave you that idea, **Sunshine**.”

Justin made a face.

“Okay, that just sounds weird coming out of your mouth.”

“Then I should probably make a note to say it is as often as possible, shouldn’t I?”

Brian smirked. Justin was learning to love that smirk. It usually meant one of two things. One, Brian was being a particularly mean bastard or two, Brian was joking with you. Justin liked the second type much better. He could get used to it.

“Do it and die.”

“You know you’re not at all threatening, right? I mean, blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention your build. You’re the most non-threatening person in Pittsburgh. Shit, I’m probably more scared of Lindsay.”

“Asshole.”

Brian’s smirk returned.

“You really fucking hate me right now, don’t you?”

“Yes. I do.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“And why’s that?”

“You’re still here, aren’t you?”

“Well, you are my ride, remember? I’m not walking home from here.”

“Ah, of course.”

Debbie came back with their food.

“Here ya go Sunshine!”

She put his plate in front of him.

“Thanks, Debbie.”

She smiled at him, turning to Brian to give him his turkey sandwich.

“I take it you boys will be wanting separate tickets? Not like this is a date or anything!”

Brian looked up at Debbie with a look of surprise, not saying anything. She blinked, looking back and forth between them.

“Holy shit! This is date? Brian Kinney on a fucking date?” She looked over at Justin, “What the fuck did you do to get him to ask you out?”

Justin didn’t know what to say.

“Could you leave him alone Deb? And don’t make a big fucking deal about it. It’s not some fucking sign of the apocalypse or something.”

“The fuck it’s not! I never thought I’d see the day! Brian Kinney on a date.”

“Could you just leave the fucking check, please?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Debbie put the check on the table before turning to go wait on other tables, muttering under her breath.

“Do you see why I didn’t want to fucking tell anyone about this?”

“Actually, yes.”

“They act like me actually making an effort with someone is the seventh sign of the fucking apocalypse.”

“You know, there is a plus side to that.”

“And what the fuck is that?”

“They won’t know what to think.”

“And that’s a good thing? Don’t think so, Justin. It’ll just make them ask a million fucking questions and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Or you could refuse to talk about it and leave them all in the dark so that they have to wonder what the hell is going on. Make them squirm.” Justin smirked.

“I think I like the way you think, Sunshine.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Well, I have to keep you on your fucking toes somehow, don’t I?”

“Not like you have to try very hard. I never know what you’re going to do from one minute to the next as it is.”

“I’m a fucking enigma, huh?”

“Something like that.”

Brian and Justin ended up sitting in the diner talking for nearly two more hours. The initial awkwardness had worn off and they began to enjoy themselves. Debbie had stopped by periodically to refill drinks and try to get more information out of them. Brian decided to take Justin’s suggestion and not say anything at all.

Justin might have been a fucking kid, but he was a smart fucking kid.

After coming by the third time and not getting anymore out of them, Debbie had seemingly given up. Justin figured she thought she could get more information about the situation out of Michael later.

“Well,” Brian looked at his watch, “Looks like we’ve got about an hour before your curfew,” there was something vaguely mocking about his tone, “You wanna do anything in particular.”

Justin shook his head.

“Not really.”

“Fucking kid. You obviously don’t go out much,” Brian smirked.

“You think? I need a fucking chauffer to go anywhere.”

“Okay, fine. Point taken,” Brian stood up and put a twenty on the table, “You coming?”

“That’s a big tip.”

“I know.”

Brian never ceased to amaze Justin. He knew now why Lindsay had initially told him not to believe what everyone said about Brian being an asshole. It was obvious that he tried his damnedest to make everyone think he was a heartless bastard, but when it came down to it, he wasn’t.

Justin knew it would be a bad idea to say that to his face, so he kept this new found Brian knowledge to himself.

They got back into the jeep and Brian began driving.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Justin tried to figure out where Brian was going by studying the turns he made. He could honestly say he had no clue. He was sure it would be something completely surprising.

This date had been completely the opposite of everything he expected. He expected Brian to be an asshole. He expected to see Brian take off with some random guy at some point in the evening. Everything Lindsay or Ben ever told him would lead him to believe that might happened. He hadn’t spent enough time with Brian alone to know what to expect, honestly. He had been pleasantly surprised so far, and he was sure nothing could disappoint him at this point.

He wasn’t wrong.

Brian pulled the jeep off the main road, onto a side road that lead to a clearing in a wooded area that Justin never knew existed. Brian got out of the jeep and went around to sit on the hood of the jeep.

“Are you going to fucking sit in the jeep all night?”

Brian never ceased to amaze Justin.

He got out of the jeep and walked around to sit next to Brian on the hood.

“Don’t you ever fucking tell anyone I let you sit on my jeep. They really will think I’ve lost my fucking mind. Hell, maybe I have.”

“Why do you say that?”

Brian pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and lit one.

“This whole fucking situation. Me. On a date? Shit, if I wasn’t here, I’d be sure it was a really terrible joke.”

Well, that hurt.

“Oh.”

“That’s not what I meant, Justin.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Sorry’s bullshit.”

“So, what did you mean?”

“Persistent, too,” Brian laughed slightly, “It’s just I never really saw myself the date type. I like being able to do what I want, when I want. Dating tends to get in the way of that. Boyfriends definitely get in the way of that.”

“Oh.”

Justin wasn’t exactly sure how to take this conversation. Surely Brian hadn’t gone through all of this to let Justin down gently. If so, he should take some lessons on how to not build someone feelings up just to knock them down.

“It’s just fucking hard to figure out why all of the sudden you, a freshman no less, show up and I’m kissing you without the intent of fucking and asking you out on a date. It’s so fucking not me.”

“Look, if you’re trying to say that I should just give up and move on? You can just say it. You didn’t have to go through all this.”

“You think that’s what this was?”

Brian looked…hurt? Justin couldn’t tell, but that’s what he thought. He didn’t know what to say.

“Isn’t it?”

“No, Justin. It’s not. That is not fucking what this is about. I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You think I do?”

“Don’t you?”

“Uh, I’m fourteen, remember? Of course I don’t fucking know what I’m doing. I know that whatever this is? It’s not too fucking bad. I know that I was attracted to you the second I saw you and that I notice little things about you that I wouldn’t notice on most people. But that’s about it. I’m not a fucking expert in dating just because I’m not against it.”

Justin did not know why he said all that. Brian was going to leave him in the fucking woods. He would never be able to show his face at school again. Fucking go Justin.

But that’s not what happened.

Before he knew it, he was pinned to the jeep and Brian was kissing him. It was gentle and passionate and everything Justin thought a kiss could be at the same time. Brian’s hands ran up his shirt. They were cold on Justin’s warm body, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Brian was touching him. He thought he could stay like this, with Brian’s hands on him, forever.

He didn’t know exactly when his shirt came off, but he felt his back on the cold metal of the jeep and knew it had.

The whole thing was hazy. Brian’s lips on his. Brian’s skin on his. Were his pants off? They must have been because a chill went all the way down his body.

Brian broke another kiss and Justin took the time to look at him. Really look at him. He knew he could stay like this. He didn’t want it to end.

He saw Brian reached into the pocket of his jeans, which at some point wound up on top of the jeep next to them in the pile of clothes that belonged to both of them, and pulled out a condom.

“Justin,” he whispered, “I want you to be sure you’re ready for this.”

Did he expect Justin to speak? That wasn’t going to happen. Justin just nodded.

He didn’t think he’d been ready for anything in his life.

\-----

Brian rolled over on his back. The metal was cold against his skin. Shit. Of all the places he’d fucked before, the hood of his jeep was not one of those places. He’d have to get the thing washed tomorrow.

“Shit.”

Justin’s somewhat panicked whisper had broken into Brian’s thoughts.

“What?”

He jumped off the jeep and started rushing to put his clothes back on.

“It’s got to be at least twelve. My parents are going to fucking kill me.”

“Shit. Okay, don’t worry. Just uh, put your fucking clothes on and get in the jeep. Maybe you won’t get grounded for the rest of your life.”

Justin did as he was told. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brian broke it.

“Are you okay?”

“You mean aside from the fact that I’m about to be fucking killed by my parents?”

“I mean about what happened back there? Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? That was fucking amazing.”

Brian smirked. He knew he was the best fuck in Pittsburgh. He didn’t have to be told, but hearing that he was amazing never hurt.

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t be against doing it again?”

“Fuck no,” he paused, “Well, that is, if I ever get to leave the house again.”

Brian laughed.

“Justin, you’re no more than an hour and a half late. It’s not like it’s six in the morning or something. Have you always been such a fucking drama queen?”

“You do not know my parents, Brian. My mom may seem like a really nice lady when she’s tipping you at the grocery store, but you’ve never seen her pissed off.”

“No, I guess I haven’t.”

Brian pulled up the curb outside Justin’s house.

“Look, I’ll call you tomorrow and find out if you’ve been locked in your room, alright? Maybe Linds, the guys, and I can stage a break out?”

“You’re mocking me now.”

“Now, whatever would give you that idea?” Brian smiled sweetly.

“Asshole.”

“You can’t resist me.”

“Yes I can.”

Brian just shook his head, moving closer to capture Justin in a quick kiss.

“No you can’t. Now go accept whatever punishment you’re going to get.”

Justin sighed, opening his door.

“Just whatever you do, don’t tell them you were being fucked by the hot bagboy at the grocery store.”

“Yes, Brian, that’s exactly what I was going to tell them.”

Brian smirked at him as he closed his door and turned around to go inside the house. Brian stayed in front of the house until Justin was inside. Before he drove off he shook his head and whispered quietly to himself.

“What the fuck has this kid done to me?”

\-----

“You know what that means Justin. No Daphne’s. No hanging out with your friends after school. No video games. No computer. No phone. No anything. For two weeks.”

Justin had been listening to his parents’ lecture him for the last thirty minutes. Two weeks was actually nothing compared to what he thought he was going to get. He was sure it would be at least a month. But his mom told him that, since it was the first time he missed curfew, she would go easy on him. Next time it would be two months.

“No phone?”

“No phone.”

Justin’s dad had been completely silent during the punishment phase. He was actually glad for that. He was sure his dad would have been even worse.

“But--”

“But nothing, Justin. Now go up to your room. And I’m going to be waking you up at eight in the morning. No getting to sleep in because you couldn’t get home on time tonight.”

Justin groaned getting off the couch and going up to his room. This was going to suck.

\-----

Brian dialed the number he got from Lindsay earlier that day and waited for someone to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi, Molly is it?”

“Who are you? I’m not supposed to tell my name to strangers.”

“I’m Brian, a friend of your brothers.”

“Oh, Justin can’t come to phone.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I woke up last night when I heard yelling and then they told Justin he couldn’t get phone calls or anything for the next two weeks.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll tell him you called though, Mr. Brian.”

“Thanks Molly.”

“You’re welcome!”

He heard a click at the other end of the line as she hung up the phone.

Two weeks, huh? Not that bad. From the way Justin was talking he thought it would be a month at least.

\-----

By Sunday afternoon, Justin was already going stir crazy. He had not left the house, used the computer, played a video game, or talked to any of his friends for a day. He had no idea how much time those four things took up.

“Come on, Justin! We’re going to the store!” Justin heard his mom call to him from down stairs.

He rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to go shopping with his mom because she was afraid he might use the phone for five minutes while she out.

Then he remembered that Brian worked at the store. Maybe this little outing wouldn’t be so bad, after all. Hopefully Brian would be working.

\-----

Justin spotted Brian as soon as his mom pulled into the parking lot. Justin fought back a smile, but the picture of Brian pushing baskets off the parking lot was almost too much. It was actually a semi-warm day, so he was sweating. Boy did he look good covered in sweat. Okay, so Justin wasn’t exactly close enough to get a good picture, but his imagination was working over time right now.

“Would you get out of the car, Justin?”

He shook his head and snapped back into reality. Oh yeah. Shopping with mom. That’s what he was supposed to be doing. Not staring at the hot guy he went out with on Friday night.

Justin finally stepped out of the car and walked along side his mom as she got a cart and proceeded to walk down every aisle. Why she had to go down every. single. aisle. he had no idea. She knew the layout of the store by now, so it wasn’t like she had to search for what she needed. It was pointless.

It felt like forever by the time they had finally gotten to the checkout. Justin didn’t think he would ever be so happy to see Miranda Ellis in his life. She was Chris Hobbs’ girl of the moment. She was the biggest airhead in school. But seeing her behind the counter meant that they were almost done at the grocery store. Maybe Brian would bag for them.

Miranda finished up with the person in front of him and started scanning their groceries and asking all the right questions, all with a fake smile on her on face.

Justin leaned against the next checkout over as he waited. Brian came over to bag their groceries.

“Plastic, right?”

He had a flirtatious smile playing on his face. Justin was sure that he gave all of the middle aged housewives the same smile.

Justin’s mom nodded and then involved herself in a conversation with Miranda about something or another. Justin didn’t really care what.

“Two weeks, huh?”

He looked up to see Brian smirking over at him as he spoke quietly.

“How did you--”

“I called yesterday. Molly told me.”

“Oh. Yeah. My dad wanted to give me more, but my mom told me that since it was a first offense she’d let me off easy.”

“I see.”

Brian put the last bag in the cart as Justin’s mom took the receipt from Miranda.

“Any help out today, Mrs. Taylor?”

“No thank you, Brian. I’ve got Justin with me today.”

“Sure thing. Come back and see us.”

Justin stifled a laugh. Brian was way too good at kissing the ass of a middle-aged housewife. Justin and his mom walked off, but he turned around to see Brian smirk and mouth a quick “tomorrow.”

He couldn’t wait for school.

\-----

“Ma said you were at the diner with Justin Friday night.”

Michael through his bag into the jeep and then got in himself.

“I was.”

Brian knew by the look he was getting that Michael was expecting some sort of elaborations on the events of the night. He rolled his eyes at his friend and spoke after a pause.

“And?”

“And…how was Brian Kinney’s glimpse into the other life?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Michael?”

“You. Justin. Your date. How did it go?”

“None of your business.”

“You fucked someone else while he was with you, didn’t you?”

“Now, Mikey, would I do something like that?”

“Do you want an honest answer?”

Brian didn’t respond. He figured he could let Michael think whatever he wanted. He probably would anyway. Besides, telling him that he had a great time with Justin was only a sure way to get Michael to ask even more questions that had answers he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about yet.

\----

“Okay Justin, where did you go Friday night?”

Justin had barely crawled into the backseat of Emmett’s car before Daphne gave him a questioning look and spoke.

“What?”

“Wherever you went, you got grounded for two weeks because of it. Now spill.”

“I’d talk if I were you, Sweetie. She’s got plans if you don’t. Believe me. I’ve been hearing about them all weekend.”

Justin shook his head at his friends. They weren’t getting him to talk that easily. Under normal circumstances he would be ready to gush about Friday night’s activities with Daphne and tell her all about how getting grounded was completely worth it because the night was so memorable, but he didn’t know how Brian would take whatever looks of curiosity he would get from Justin’s friends if he told. He wasn’t ready to push any buttons when Brian didn’t seem to hate him or want to ignore him completely.

At least Justin didn’t think so. He called Saturday. He was civil yesterday at the store. Of course all of that could change the second he was around his friends.

Justin was suddenly nervous.

“No. Fine. You don’t have to say anything Justin, but I know you. I will get it out of you. Trust me.”

Daphne grinned as they pulled into the parking lot of the school.

\-----

“Okay, tell.”

Brian had barely walked into first period Economics and sat in his desk before Lindsay spoke to him. If Michael said anything to her, he was going to kill him. The last thing he needed was Lindsay going on about how either he better be serious about this or he should just stop now. That would require thinking about where he wanted it to go, and he wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Tell what?”

He decided playing dumb was his best bet.

“I got a phone call from Daphne on Saturday afternoon asking if I knew anything about Justin’s whereabouts Friday night. Apparently he got grounded for two weeks and wasn’t able to receive any phone calls, and she thought I might know why. Now, this may be way off base, though I doubt it, but I find it extremely interesting that Justin gets grounded for breaking curfew and you conveniently can’t come to my house on a Friday night.”

She was too fucking smart for her own good.

“I’m waiting Brian.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Try again. What did you do?”

“I didn’t fucking do anything. Now can we drop it?”

“Uh huh. I don’t buy it Brian.”

“There’s nothing to buy.”

*ahem* They looked up to see that the teacher had entered the classroom and was giving them a death glare. They looked up and pretended to take notes until they were sure his attention was focused elsewhere.

Lindsay was writing quickly on a piece of notebook paper that she folded up and slipped to Brian.

 _Did something happen with Justin?_

Brian unfolded the paper and then crumpled it up without replying. He wasn’t having this discussion on notebook paper. He wasn’t having this discussion at all if he could help it.

Lindsay wasn’t going to give though, and a piece of balled up paper hit him in the side of the head.

He mouthed the word bitch before reading the note.

 _You don’t have to say anything for me to know I’m right._

He ignored her again. The next note came five minutes later after she was tired of being ignored.

 _Tell me, Brian. I want to know how much damage control I’m going to have to do when I see him. What happened?_

He shot an angry glance at her and scrawled something out on the paper, throwing it back to her desk, hitting her in the shoulder on the way.

 **_FUCK YOU. Now leave it and me alone._ **

Lindsay decided it was probably in her best interest to listen to him.

When the bell rang and she tried to apologize but he left the room before she could even open her mouth.

\-----

Mrs. Buchanan surprised the class by giving them a free assignment that day. They could sketch or paint anything they wanted. Justin didn’t even have to think about what he wanted to sketch.

He had just begun his sketch of Brian sitting stretched out in a booth at the diner when Lindsay came over to sit next to him.

“You really like that subject, huh?”

“You said yourself that he’s an artists dream.”

Justin smiled down at the beginnings of his sketch.

“I did, didn’t I?” Lindsay paused, “Justin, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you were MIA Friday night. Brian was MIA Friday night. It doesn’t take a genius to know that’s not a coincidence.”

Brian must not have said anything to her. Not that she didn’t probably try to get him to fess up. Justin knew she talked to Brian first. He also knew Brian wouldn’t say a word.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lindsay.”

“I figured you would say that.”

Justin looked down, concentrating on his sketch. He knew what was coming. He was prepared for it. He didn’t say anything, just waited for her to tell him what he knew he was about to hear.

“Look, Justin, I know you like him, but Brian’s…Well, he doesn’t--”

“Do boyfriends? I know, Linds. You can stop saying it. I’m very aware of who Brian is. I don’t care.”

“He’s not the kind of person that you want to be in a relationship with, Justin.”

“How do you know what I want?”

Justin snapped at her. He didn’t mean to. That was just how it came out. But he knew he saw a side of Brian on Friday night that few people had seen, and he didn’t like having to come to school and hear about how much of an asshole he is and how he would just end up hurting Justin in the end. He wondered if Lindsay knew she could talk forever and he wouldn’t care.

“I’m just trying to help.”

“Please don’t. Okay? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a sketch to finish before class is over.”

Lindsay blinked. She wasn’t sure what just happened, but she decided it was best to leave it alone for now. She walked back to the desk in the back that Mrs. Buchanan told her to sit in at the beginning of the year and whispered to herself sarcastically.

“Nice one, Lindsay. Good job.”

\-----

Michael and Ben walked to the lunch table together to find Lindsay sitting with Emmett and Daphne. The three were discussing their interaction with both Brian and Justin this morning. They were noticeably disappointed to find out that none of them had any luck getting anything out of either of their friends.

“What happened this weekend?”

“You haven’t heard, Ben?” Daphne seemed shocked that someone hadn’t told him.

“No…” he glanced over at Michael, “what happened?”

“You guys don’t know?”

Michael was suddenly aware of the fact that he was the only one who had any idea what had actually gone on.

“All I know is that I called Justin on Saturday and found out that he is now grounded for two weeks for showing up an hour and a half after his curfew. Now Lindsay tells Emmett and me that Brian was also missing in action. Other than that, we’re all completely clueless.”

“Brian and Justin went on a date.”

Michael would deal with the fact that Brian was probably going to kill him for revealing this bit of information later.

“A what!?” Lindsay was shocked.

“That was pretty much my reaction.”

Michael pulled a peanut butter sandwich out of his lunch bag and started to eat it quickly.

“Wait. Justin went on a date? With Brian? And he didn’t tell me? He tells me everything! Why didn’t he tell me?”

Daphne was understandably upset, at least from Michael’s perspective. He didn’t understand what the big deal was about keeping the whole thing a secret. It would probably be a one time thing anyway.

“Are you saying that they went on an actual date? I thought Brian didn’t do dates?”

“He doesn’t, Em. Not usually.”

Lindsay was trying to wrap her mind around this. When Brian and Justin were both being secretive, she just assumed Brian dragged him from his house, took him somewhere, and fucked him senseless. Knowing it was an actual, planned, date was something a little harder to process.

“Maybe he actually likes Justin?”

As always, Ben was the voice of reason. He didn’t see what the big deal about Justin and Brian was. It had been obvious that Justin wanted something to happen, and Brian was noticeably different around Justin. Maybe he was the only one that noticed that.

“Yeah, right,” Michael laughed, “Brian has never actually liked anyone in his life. This kid’s no different.”

“You don’t know that, Michael. He could be.”

“Guys,” Daphne said harshly and pointing behind them, “Shh. Justin’s coming.”

\-----

Justin arrived at the lunch table to see Ben, Lindsay, Michael, Daphne, and Emmett engaged in a whispered conversation.

He was sure he could guess what they were talking about, especially when Daphne gestured toward him and they all stop talking. She wasn’t obvious at all. He rolled his eyes as he skipped a couple of seats and sat down.

“Don’t let me interrupt you. Go on with your conversation. I’ll just sit down here while you pretend you aren’t talking about me.”

“Talking about you? Why would we be talking about you?” Daphne said a bit too quickly.

 _Smooth, Daph. Real smooth._

“Yeah, sweetie, why would we be talking about you?”

Emmett wasn’t a very good liar.

“Whatever. Just go back to your conversation. I swear I’m not listening.”

Justin turned to face straight in front of him, not caring one bit what his friends had been saying before he got there. He could imagine the conversation. Lindsay saying how she wished Justin would listen to her, Michael saying he couldn’t believe this was even happening, Ben saying maybe it would be okay, Daphne and Emmett trying to guess how much had happened between him and Brian. They could say what they wanted. It wasn’t going to change anything.

They went back to whispering after a few moments, and he tuned them out.

“Is there a reason you’re sitting down here like a friendless loser?”

Justin looked up to see that Brian was now sitting across from him.

“Yes.”

“Do you care to tell me what that reason is?”

“They’re discussing us. Or at least I think they are. I haven’t been listening.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because when I was walking to the table Daphne pointed at me and they all stopped talking immediately. I assumed they were saying something they didn’t want me to hear.”

“Well, it’s none of their fucking business.”

“Which is why I’m just letting them talk. I don’t feel like explaining anything. Or listening to Lindsay say that I should make sure I know what I’m getting myself into. Whatever.”

“She said that?”

“It’s all she’s fucking **been** saying,” Justin started mimicking Lindsay’s words, “’Brian doesn’t date. Brian doesn’t do boyfriends. I don’t want you to get hurt, Justin. Just trust me on this. He’s not the type of guy you want to date.’ What the fuck ever. I think I know better than her what I want.”

Brian sat for a good minute before saying anything.

“Hey! You five. Stop fucking whispering and look at me.”

Justin was surprised to see Brian looking down at the group, who were now all looking at the two of them.

“I want you to listen to me. All of you. The fucking whispering stops now. Right fucking now. Whatever is happening with Justin and me is between Justin and me. Period. End of sentence. None of your fucking business. If we want you to know something, we’ll fucking tell you. Now, you,” he looked at Lindsay, “Stay the fuck out of it. I don’t want you going to Justin telling him why big, bad, asshole Brian is going to stomp all over his heart. If I find out you are, you’ll have fucking hell to pay. Understood?”

She nodded.

“What about the rest of you? Do you fucking understand?”

They all nodded, afraid to argue.

“Now, all you need to fucking know is that yes, we went on a fucking date. I don’t want to hear one word about how I’m not supposed to go on dates. I’m not going to tell you what happened or what we did. And if I hear one more fucking word about it--”

“We got it, Brian! We won’t say another word.” Daphne spoke up.

“That goes for Justin too. You don’t ask him either. We’ll tell you what we want to tell you.”

They nodded again and Brian turned back to look at Justin, with all of them still watching.

“What the fuck was that?” Justin smirked at him.

“Well, they won’t be fucking bothering us anymore, will they?”

Justin laughed.

“No. I guess they won’t.”

\-----

“So, Em and I are going to the movies tomorrow. You want to come?”

Justin was standing with Daphne next to her locker on Friday morning.

“I don’t know, Daph.”

“What do you mean you don’t know!? As of tomorrow morning you are no longer grounded. You should get out of the house. Have some fun.”

“I’ll let you know.”

The truth was, Justin was hoping he would do something with Brian tomorrow, but he wasn’t going to say that to Daphne. For the last two weeks his friends had kept virtually quiet about his…whatever it was with Brian, and he intended to keep it that way.

“MMhmm.”

“What?”

“I know what this is about.”

Daphne closed her locker door and they began to walk down the hall.

“You do?”

“This is about that guy I’m not supposed to ask about for fear that he’ll kill me in my sleep.”

“He will not kill you in your sleep, Daph. It’s just really annoying being bombarded by the entire group with questions about the ‘us’ when we don’t even know what ‘us’ is.”

“What? You mean, you’ve been spending lunches together, ignoring the rest of us, and meeting between classes and you haven’t even defined your relationship?”

“Don’t let Brian hear you use that word.” Justin laughed.

“So then, what are you two?”

“I don’t know.”

Daphne shook her head as they walked into their English class.

“You should talk to him, Justin.”

“Daphne. Stop.”

“What?”

“Just stop. This is why we told you guys not to talk about it. We don’t need everyone telling us how we should handle this. We’ll deal with it in our own time and in our own way.”

Justin went to his seat, happy that Daphne didn’t say another word about it.

\-----

Half way through English Justin noticed something flash in the narrow window of the door from the corner of his eye. He turned his attention from his teacher’s lecture on subject-verb agreement to focus on the window.

He stifled a laugh when he saw the familiar smirk on Brian’s face. This wouldn’t be the first time Brian tried to get him out of class. Luckily, the other two times he was in Art and the only person watching the class was Lindsay. She didn’t ask questions when Brian walked right into the classroom and pulled Justin out. It wasn’t as easy to get out of a class when the teacher was actually in the room.

“Mr. Taylor, I suggest you pay attention to the lesson.”

Mrs. Marrow’s voice caused him to snap his head from the door.

“Uh, sorry Mrs. Marrow,” he mumbled.

“Now, back to the lesson.”

Justin gave one quick look at the door and frowned, shaking his head. He would have to meet Brian for a make out session in the upstairs boys’ bathroom later.

\-----

“That was quick,” Lindsay smirked as Brian sat back in the desk next to hers.

Luckily they had a substitute today so it was easy for Brian to get out of class. Too bad it proved completely fruitless.

“Fucking Freshman English teachers.”

“Justin couldn’t get out of class, huh?”

“Would I be here if he had?”

They weren’t even trying to keep quiet. Their conversation blended in with the others that were going around the classroom at the same time.

“Well, look at this this way, today is the last day of Justin’s house arrest. Which means that starting tomorrow you will get to make out with him whenever you want. Not just during school hours.”

“Oh, the possibilities,” Brian stated sarcastically.

He wasn’t about to admit that he couldn’t wait for Justin to be able to leave the house again.

“Don’t play that with me, Brian. I know you can’t wait.”

“Fuck off, Lindsay.”

She laughed. Two weeks ago she wasn’t so sure how this was all going to go. Even now she wasn’t sure exactly what to think about it, but Brian seemed to be at least interested in Justin. Besides, he seemed serious when he told them not to press the issue. If there was one thing she hated, it was being on Brian’s bad side. He had quite the temper.

“Okay, okay. Consider the subject of Justin Taylor dropped.”

“Good.”

“You coming over tonight? Michael and Ben said they have other plans.”

It hadn’t been all too surprising last week when Michael and Ben went out on a date. It was fairly obvious that Ben wanted to go out with Michael for a long time before he ever asked, and Michael was attempting to move on. Everyone knew he’d always wanted more from Brian than his friendship, but since Justin came along he started to accept that it was probably not going to happen.

Besides, he and Ben were a good match.

“Then who the fuck is going to be there?”

It was usually the four of them, but occasionally Lindsay’s girlfriend Melanie showed up, when she didn’t have something due for school.

“Melanie is going to be there. Oh, and she said she might bring a friend from her English Lit class. And I think Emmett and Daphne are dropping by. You coming?”

“I guess.”

“No Babylon?”

She knew the answer. Brian hadn’t been to Babylon in nearly three weeks. He usually made it a point to go every couple of weeks or so. Justin seemed to be having a positive effect on him.

“No,” he paused, “I’m not going to fucking Babylon.”

“So you’ll be there, then.”

Lindsay grinned.

“Fine. Yes. I’ll fucking be there.”

\-----

Justin was talking to Lindsay about the semester project he was assigned earlier in Art when Michael and Ben came to the table. Justin was happy for them. He honestly didn’t see that one coming, but he liked Ben and Michael, and he thought they were good together. They sat across from Lindsay and Justin.

“I hear you’re out of house arrest tomorrow,” Ben laughed, speaking to Justin.

“Finally.”

“You have any plans to celebrate?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure I’ll do something. Anything to get out of the house.”

Daphne and Emmett showed up, Daphne sat next to Lindsay and Emmett sat next to Michael.

“Emmett and I will be there tonight, Lindsay. I talked to my mom last night and she said it’ll be fine.”

“Be where?”

Justin felt out of the loop after two weeks without doing anything with his friends aside from lunches at school.

“Lindsay’s house.”

“Every Friday night the whole gang comes over. My parents go out, so we have the place to ourselves. I invited Emmett and Daphne to start coming along. Of course, you’re on the list after this week.”

Just then Brian came to the table, sitting on the other side of Justin.

“You blew me off earlier. I was slightly disappointed,” Brian smirked.

“Yeah, Mrs. Marrow wasn’t happy with me after she realized I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t want to risk asking to leave the classroom.”

“Where’s your fucking sense of adventure?”

“Mrs. Marrow killed it.”

Brian laughed. It was a rare occurrence, one that Justin liked to see.

Michael and Ben had gotten into their own conversation about their plans for the night while Lindsay told Daphne and Emmett what time to get over to her house. Brian leaned over to whisper in Justin’s ear.

“Have any plans tomorrow?”

Justin shook his head with a smile.

“Now you do.”

“Oh?”

Brian just nodded in response with a smirk.

“Do I get a hint at what these plans are?”

“Be ready at six.”

“For?”

“Nice try, Taylor.”

“Damn,” he paused, “I know you’re just doing this to make me crazy.”

“It’s working, isn’t it?”

“No.”

“Yes it is.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Brian smirked.

\-----

Brian showed up fashionably late to Lindsay’s that night. Fashionably late being an hour after everyone else arrived.

“Nice of you to join us, Bri.”

Lindsay opened the front door and went back up stairs with him.

“Well, look who’s here.”

“Melanie. So _nice_ of you to join us this evening!”

“Brian. Be nice,” Lindsay gave him a warning look.

“I am being nice,” he looked next to Melanie to see a sort of plain looking guy in khaki slacks and a blue button up shirt, “Who’s the new guy?”

“This is my friend Ted. Ted, this is Brian. The one I told you about.”

“Ah, yes. The future Biggest Slut in Pittsburgh is what Mel called you, if I remember correctly?”

“Excuse me!?” Brian was offended, “Future? What do you mean future?”

“Well, from what Linds has told me you haven’t been doing much slutting around lately,” Melanie smirked.

“Bitch.”

Brian looked at Lindsay. He knew she would open her big mouth about Justin.

“I think it’s sweet. Brian Kinney giving up his wild ways for a little freshman.”

Melanie smiled over at him. Lindsay bit her lip nervously. Knowing it was one thing. Saying it was another. This could lead to nowhere good.

“Fuck you.”

“Did I hit a soft spot?”

“Mel? Would you stop it, please?”

Lindsay wanted Melanie to stop before someone got hurt. She knew that someone would more than likely be Justin. If there was one thing she didn’t want, it was for Brian to feel like he had to prove he wasn’t losing his edge. She knew what he got like when he did that. Babylon. Boys. And booze.

Daphne decided to jump in the middle, not knowing what to expect. She heard stories from Lindsay about how these two didn’t get along, but she had a very definite idea of where this was going, and she wanted to stop it.

“So, who wants something to drink? Brian, why don’t we go get everyone something to drink?”

Brian looked at her, still glancing back at Melanie.

“Whatever.”

He followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

“You don’t like Lindsay’s girlfriend, do you?”

“How could you tell? Besides, she doesn’t really like me either, so it’s even.”

“You aren’t going to take it out on Justin, are you?”

Daphne wasn’t sure why she said it, but she wanted to make sure that her friend wasn’t going to get hurt because Lindsay’s girlfriend decided to play on Brian’s insecurities.

“What?”

“I mean, what she said back there. I know you’re very into image. I can tell. You like that people see you as this asshole who couldn’t give a shit about anyone else, who likes to sleep around, blah blah blah. But don’t fucking take it out on him because you can’t handle people thinking that maybe, just maybe, that’s changed.”

Brian blinked. He didn’t know Daphne very well, so it was very unexpected to hear her lash out at him like this.

“Tell me you aren’t going to hurt him because you can’t handle people thinking you’re in a relationship.”

“I’m not going to hurt him.”

Daphne handed four cans of coke to him while taking three out and holding onto them herself.

“Yeah well, you’d better not. Because I will kick your fucking ass if you do.”

Brian believed her.

\-----

“Are you going somewhere Justin?”

Justin was sitting on the sofa in the family room putting on his tennis shoes. He wanted to make a smart ass remark, but decided against it given that she wasn’t in the most generous of moods after the last time he went out.

“Uh, yeah. I figured it was alright. Two weeks is up.”

“Where are you going?”

“Daphne’s.”

“How long?”

“Don’t know. I might spend the night, if that’s okay. We were just going to hang out. Watch movies. You know, the usual.”

It wasn’t a lie. Exactly.

Brian called Justin earlier that afternoon and asked if there was anyway he could stay out until 1 or 2. Since that was virtually impossible with his parents being who they are, he called Daphne to make arrangements. He was staying at her house. He just wouldn’t be getting there until very very late. She was hesitant to agree, but he convinced her that it would be okay, and ended it by saying that he would do the same for her if some hot guy wanted to take her to God knows where until all hours of the night. That made her say yes.

“I don’t know, Justin.”

“Come on, mom. It’s just Daphne. At least you’ll know where I am. And you have the phone number if you need anything.”

He said it every time he stayed the night at Daphne’s. His mom never took him up on the offer. He figured she thought if he said that he must not be lying about his whereabouts. His mom could be so trusting.

“Okay, Justin. But I want you to be home by a decent hour tomorrow. That means **before** two.”

“Sure thing mom! Thank you!”

He stopped to kiss her on the cheek on the way out.

His mom was so easy.

\-----

“Where the hell are we?”

Brian pulled the jeep into a parking lot outside of a small, sort of old looking apartment complex.

“Patience young one. You’ll find out soon enough.”

Justin followed Brian up the stairs to the second story of the complex and waited as he knocked on the door. The man who answered was in his late thirties, at least, and didn’t exactly look respectable.

“Kinney,” the man paused and looked over at Justin, “this the kid?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on in.”

Justin followed Brian in, completely confused about what was going on. The apartment was bare except for a computer and a camera that was set up against one wall and a few select pieces of furniture scattered around.

“Um, Brian, what are we doing here?”

“You’ll see.”

“Okay kid, go stand against that wall.”

Justin raised an eyebrow and looked to the wall that the camera was facing.

“Just do it, Justin. Don’t worry. He’s not going to make you pose nude or anything. Jesus.”

Justin did as he was told. The took one picture and told them to wait while he did his work.

“Brian?”

“Yes?”

“Seriously. What the fuck are we doing here?”

The guy came back in with a small laminated card and handed it to Justin.

“That’s twenty bucks, Kinney.”

Brian gave the man a twenty and then thanked him and led Justin back out to the jeep.

“Uh, Brian? What the fuck?”

“It’s an ID, Justin. Or could you not tell?”

“No, I see that. What the fuck am I supposed to do with it?”

“Well, you could do a lot of things with it. Buy cigarettes. Buy alcohol. But for our purposes it will be used to get into every fucking bar and club on Liberty Avenue.”

Justin looked closer at the card in his hand. He didn’t look near the twenty two years old the card said he was.

“Brian, I don’t even look--”

“They won’t give a fuck as long as you’re paying them. Believe me. You should have seen the first fake IDs Michael and I used.”

\-----

The next stop was the diner. Michael and Ben were sitting cuddled in a booth in the back, and Brian led Justin to sit across from them.

“Well, if it isn’t Brian and his new Boy Wonder! What are you two doing here?” Michael looked up at them.

“It’s a diner. What the fuck do you think we’re doing?” Brian paused, “Shouldn’t you be working and not making out with your boyfriend, Mikey?”

“It’s called a break, asshole.”

Since Michael and Ben had started going out, Brian hadn’t missed a chance to tease them endlessly about it. They had fallen into a relationship effortlessly. Brian figured it would have been perfect if it wasn’t so fucking sickening to watch them turning into pod people right in front of him.

“Michael! Get your ass back to work! The customers aren’t going to serve themselves!” Debbie was behind the counter pouring coffee for an older man.

The diner was busy on Saturday nights. Almost every booth was full.

“Alright Ma! Just give me a minute!”

Brian rolled his eyes as Michael and Ben spent another minute making out in front of him.

“Christ, I’m not going to be able to keep down any fucking thing if you two keep that up!”

“Shut the fuck up, Brian,” Michael stood up and pulled a writing pad out of his apron pocket, “What do you want?”

“Turkey sandwich on-”

“Wheat, no mayo. I got it. Jesus, can’t you order something different?”

“No.”

“Fine. Justin?”

“Bacon cheeseburger and fries.”

Michael left the table and went to turn in their orders.

“So, what are you boys up to tonight?” Ben asked.

“Little Justin here just got his very first Fake ID.”

Brian smiled a proud smile.

“Oh, did he?”

“Yes, and with any luck he will be shaking his ass around the dance floor at Babylon for the first time in a matter of hours.”

“You’re a bad influence, Brian.”

Ben shook his head and laughed.

“I do try my best.”

\-----

Justin couldn’t believe that lame excuse for a fake ID had not only gotten him a beer at Woody’s, where they had gone before Babylon, but also into Babylon.

From the sound of it, everyone knew that Brian was underage, but no one cared. Maybe he was right. They didn’t care as long as they got your money.

Babylon was everything Justin expected and more. He heard Brian and the other Seniors talk about it, but he didn’t know what it was like from experience. Now he did. It was perfect.

The men. The lights. The thumpa thumpa of the music making the floor vibrate.

“Are you going to fucking stand there all day watching everyone else have fun, or do you want to get your fucking ass out on the dance floor?”

“Uh, oh.”

Justin followed Brian onto the crowded dance floor.

They began to dance in time with music. Justin thought Brian wasn’t really the best dancer there, but the fact that he was the hottest guy in the room made up for that. He could tell he wasn’t the only one that felt that way.

In no more than twenty minutes Brian had been propositioned by at least five guys. Justin felt slightly giddy that he’d turned them all down, not that he would ever **ever** say that, for risk of being told he sounded like a girl. He didn’t like being told the obvious.

\-----

Around two and a half hours, a couple of drinks and who knows how many more guys hitting on one or both of them, it was two o’clock, and Brian decided to take Justin to Daphne’s.

She told Justin earlier that she wasn’t going to wait “all fucking night” for him to get there, and if she got ready to call it a night, she would lock him out of the “fucking house”.

Daphne could be threatening when she wanted to.

“So, what did you think of Babylon?”

Brian and Justin walked into the alley behind the club and started walking to Brian’s jeep.

“That was amazing!”

Justin chalked all his enthusiasm to the fact that he had been dancing for the last three hours and he was now on some sort of adrenaline high. Tomorrow he would deny all of the enthusiasm and pretend he acted half way normal after leaving the club.

Brian laughed.

“Then I take it you’ll be wanting to come back some time?”

“Fuck yes!”

“Lucky for you Michael, Ben, and I come all the time. You can officially be added to our little excursions now that you have that fake ID. Oh, and don’t tell your fucking mom.”

“Uh, Brian? Why exactly would I tell my mom that I got a fake ID?”

“Who the fuck knows. Don’t let her see it either. I would hate for you to get grounded for the rest of your natural life.”

\-----

“So what was it like!?”

Daphne barely closed the door to her bedroom before she started bombarding Justin with questions about his first night out on Liberty Avenue.

“Daph, it was…unbelievable. I think every good looking man in Pittsburgh was there, some not-so-good looking ones too. Brian was the most gorgeous one there though, of course. He got hit on by so many guys, Daph.”

“Did you?”

“What?”

“Did you get hit on!? Come on, Justin. I need details. I have to live vicariously through you.”

Justin rolled his eyes, but answered her anyway.

“Yeah, but most of them weren’t my type.”

“Translation? They weren’t Brian.”

Justin picked up a pillow off of her bed and hit her in the head with it.

“Shut up!”

“What? You know it’s true. You only have eyes for him, and everyone knows it.”

“I’m not **that** obvious, Daph,” he paused, “am I?”

“Yes, you are. But so’s he. Even though he’ll never admit it. So fucking stubborn, that’s what Brian is.”

“I don’t think so, Daph.”

“Oh come on, Justin! He’s totally into you! Think about it. You are the first guy that he’s actually gone on a date with. He didn’t try to fuck you the second he met you which, as I understand, is what he does with most people. He fucking flirts with you every second he’s around you. Face it, Justin. He totally loves you.”

“Shut up, Daph. He does not.”

“Okay, maybe **loves** is a strong way of putting it. But you aren’t like most of his random hookups. You know that.”

“I guess so.”

“Lindsay told me that he didn’t go to Babylon the entire two weeks you were grounded. She doesn’t think he hooked up with anyone either. She said she could have been wrong about the last part though. Brian doesn’t always tell her.”

“Really?”

Daphne nodded.

“Yes, really. He does like you, Justin. Even if he won’t tell you.”

“ I guess he must.”

\-----

Justin walked through his door at 1:50 the next afternoon. His mom was in the kitchen making a shopping list. Ugh. This meant she would make him to go with her. He didn’t sleep at all the night before. He was hoping to get a nap.

“Justin! You’re home. How was Daphne’s?”

“Pretty much the same way as always, mom. We talked. We slept. I came home.”

“Well, you’re just in time to come to the store with me.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. Now come on.”

\-----

The one bright side to shopping with his mom was that Brian worked at the store. It was convenient that every time he and his mom went shopping, Brian was working, but Justin would never complain. It gave him something to do while his mom chattered mindlessly with the cashier about whatever it was they talked about. He didn’t care to pay attention to what his mom talked about strangers with.

“Let me take this out for you, Mrs. Taylor. Your son here can help me. Give him something to do while you finish paying for your things.”

Brian gave his mom a bright, ass kissing, smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s my job, after all.”

“Alright. Justin show Brian where the car is parked.”

Justin nodded.

He wondered if his mom was really dense enough to have not connected the cute bagboy Brian that he was always talking to (well, flirting with, but he supposed his mom wouldn’t notice that if there was a huge sign over their heads that said so) with the Brian that he was out with when he got grounded a couple of weeks ago.

“Your mom is a little…what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Fucking dense?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

Justin shrugged.

“I suppose she doesn’t notice things she doesn’t want to. The fact that her little boy is flirting with the bagboy would definitely be on the top of her list.”

“Don’t fucking call me a bagboy.”

Justin laughed.

“It’s what you are.”

“I am a trained carry out clerk. **Not** a fucking bagboy.”

“Whatever you say, Brian.”

“Am I going to have to kick your fucking ass, Taylor?”

“No, but you can do something else to my ass.”

Justin opened the trunk of the car and they started loading the groceries.

“Fuck you,” Brian smirked.

“Just tell me when and where.”

“Right the fuck now if I had my way.”

Justin finished putting one of the last bags into the car when Brian pulled him in for a kiss. Justin hesitated, very aware that his mom could come out of the store at any moment, but trying to resist Brian was about as easy as trying to resist stealing the last piece of cake when no one else was home. It wasn’t about to happen. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and kissed him back.

Neither realized they had an audience until they heard a shocked gasp coming from a few feet away.

\-----

Justin sat in the car waiting for his mom to say something.

Brian hadn’t wasted any time mumbling an apology to Justin and going back into the store, and his mom just got into the car without saying anything. He knew he was going to hear something from her. It was when and what that bothered him.

“How long has this been going on?”

Sooner than he thought. They weren’t even half way home.

“A few weeks.”

“So he’s the uh, friend, you were with a couple of weeks ago.”

Justin nodded weakly as his mom glanced over at him. This wasn’t his ideal way to come out to his mother, but it happened, and he had to deal with it.

“He’s older.”

“Only a few years.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Well now, wasn’t that the question on everyone’s mind?

“I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know what to say. ‘Hey mom, dad, I’m seeing this guy…’ didn’t exactly seem like the way to go.”

“You know I have to tell your father.”

“What?”

“He has to know Justin.”

“Mom, you can’t. He’ll never let me see Brian again.”

“You don’t know that Justin.”

“Yes, I do! Mom. You know he’ll make me stop seeing him.”

“I’m sorry Justin. The subject’s closed.”

\-----

Justin was sitting on the chair across the room from his dad. Craig Taylor hadn’t said a word since Jennifer told him that she walked outside to see their son locked in embrace with the bagboy.

Justin could not believe this was happening to him. He knew what was coming. His mom could pretend that she thought Craig Taylor wouldn’t say a word, but she knew what would happen. Justin was waiting for the inevitable.

“You aren’t seeing him again.”

“What?”

“You heard me Justin. I don’t want you talking to that boy again.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I’m your father, Justin. I can do that if I want to.”

Justin slumped in the chair. He knew fighting his dad on this issue was useless. Besides, he didn’t have to tell his dad that he would see Brian every day at school. Not like his dad could stop him there anyway.

“If I find out that you’ve been seeing him after I told you not to, you’re going to be grounded for longer than two weeks, Justin.”

“I get it, dad. I can’t see Brian anymore.”

“And another thing. After Christmas, I’m sending you to St. James.”

Justin looked up at his dad and blinked. His dad was going to pull him out of school because he was seen kissing a guy? This was more fucked up than he imaged.

“What?”

“I wanted to send you there in the first place, but your mom thought you would be better in a public school. I knew that wasn’t the case at the time, but now I have proof. You’ll finish out the semester and then you’re starting at St. James in January.”

“You can’t just pull me out of school!”

“I can and I am. You don’t have any say in this. Now go up to your room. Don’t come down until dinner.”

Justin got up from the chair and walked up the stairs.

There went the one chance he would have to see Brian. This could not suck more.

\-----

Justin called Daphne that night to tell her that he didn’t want her and Emmett to pick him up tomorrow. He decided to walk. He really didn’t want to have to deal with them asking him what was wrong.

He got lucky in Art because Mrs. Buchanan decided that would be one of the few days when she wouldn’t leave the class with Lindsay. That meant he wouldn’t have to deal with her either.

The problem would be lunch. He was noticeably upset, and he didn’t want everyone asking what was wrong. He knew they would.

“Are you okay, Justin? You’ve been acting weird all day,” Daphne asked him the second he sat down.

“I’m fine, Daph,” he paused, “has anyone seen Brian? I need to talk to him.”

“He should be here in a second. I’d be careful, though, Justin. He’s been a little irritable today.”

That was Ben’s way of saying that Brian was in a bad fucking mood.

“Yeah, okay.”

Brian showed up to the table a few minutes later, looking almost as bad as Justin. He must have assumed the worst of what would happen.

“Brian? Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They said goodbye to their friends and left the cafeteria.

\---

“What do you think is going on?” Daphne had been worried about Justin since he called her last night.

“I don’t know, baby, but those too look like they’ve just had the worst day of their lives.”

“I asked Brian what was wrong this morning, and he wouldn’t say anything. Just that he needed to talk to Justin,” Lindsay told the group.

“He wasn’t any better when he picked me up this morning. He didn’t say one fucking word on the way to school.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. They probably got into a fight or something. I’m sure they’ll work it out.”

That was Ben. Always ready to reassure everyone that it would be okay. This time though, they were all sure it was something that couldn’t be fixed by talking.

\-----

“What?”

Brian sounded somewhere between angry, confused, and a little hurt. Justin wasn’t sure what to think about that.

“Fucking private school. He said it wasn’t up for discussion, and he never wanted me to see you again.”

“Fuck.”

“I know.”

Justin sat down on the steps that led up to the entrance of the school next to Brian.

“How the fuck can he do that?”

“Easy. He enrolls me there, signs me out here, and forces me against my will.”

“This is totally fucked. All because your fucking mom saw us kissing.”

Justin put an arm around Brian and leaned onto him.

“I fucking hate this. I don’t want to go to private school. He’s already making it impossible for me to see you. Now this.”

“I really cannot fucking believe this.”

“I wanted to tell you first. No one else knows. Not even Daph.”

Brian turned his head and leaned his forehead against Justin’s.

“I didn’t think I would get this fucking attached to you, you little asshole.”

“Yeah, me either.”

Brian kissed him softly on this lips before whispering to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s bullshit, Brian. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that?”

Brian let out a quiet laugh.

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Come on, Brian. The bell’s going to ring. Let’s go.”

Brian nodded, standing up and pulling Justin with him.

Justin was going to make the most of the next couple of months.

\-----

Two months went by more quickly than Justin could have imagined. He started to realize after a couple of days that it wasn’t just Brian he was leaving behind when his father sent him to private school.

He wouldn’t be in school with Daphne anymore. They had all of these plans since grade school. They would take their SATs together, fill out their college applications together, go to prom together, graduate together, and everything else you could do with your best friend. He wouldn’t be in school with her anymore.

He wasn’t going to see Emmett or Lindsay or Michael or Ben every day.

Sure, he would still be in Pittsburgh. He might be able to arrange to see them occasionally, but if his dad was going to keep watching him the way he had for the last two months, it would be a while before that could happen.

This sucked.

He knew his dad was an asshole, but he never imagined it would go this far. That his dad would actually pull him away from every friend he ever had. In a lot of ways the friends he made this year, along with Daphne, we more like his family.

It was the last day of classes before Christmas break and the group met for lunch at their usual table. Rather than being excited like the rest of the school, exchanging cheesy gag gifts, chattering about Christmas plans, and planning parties, Justin and his friends were in a somber mood.

They all knew this would be the last time they would have lunch with Justin at this table.

“I still can’t fucking believe your dad, Justin. Did you try talking to your mom?”

Daphne still wasn’t willing to give up hope that Justin could talk his parents into reconsidering.

“I’ve tried, Daph. She keeps telling me that my dad is doing what he thinks is best for me. The fuck he is. He told me himself he thinks pulling me away from this place will make me realize that I don’t want to live my life the way it’s going.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Michael spoke up.

“It means his daddy thinks that sending him to fucking St. James will make him straight.”

Justin recounted every detail of that conversation with Brian the morning after the fight. Brian was pissed. He and Justin hadn’t ended things when Justin found out he would be leaving. They still weren’t a couple like Michael and Ben were a couple. Brian was allowed to do whatever he wanted when Justin wasn’t around and so was Justin when Brian wasn‘t around. It was part of their agreement, especially since once Justin left to go to St. James they didn’t know how often they would get to see each other, but they went out on Saturday nights and they spent Fridays making out in Lindsay’s parents’ bedroom while their friends hung out.

“That’s bullshit. You can’t turn someone straight.”

Michael stated what everyone at the table knew.

“I know that. You know that. Craig fucking Taylor doesn’t seem to know that.”

“You know we’ll all miss you, sweetie,” Emmett put a supportive arm around Justin.

“Hopefully you won’t get a chance. If I have anything to do with it, I’ll still be coming to Linds’ on Friday nights. My dad can’t stop me from having a fucking life. He hasn’t yet.”

“What has he said about that?” Daphne asked curiously.

“He told me that I’m not supposed to have contact with you guys after I start St. James. I’ll be fucking damned if that’s going to happen.”

“What about the break?”

Lindsay wanted to know if Justin would be coming to the pre-Christmas party she planned for all of them the night before Christmas Eve.

“We’re going to my grandmother’s in fucking Maine. I’ll be gone from tomorrow morning until the day after New Year’s.”

“You’re dad is really serious about this, huh?”

Daphne was disappointed to see her best friend moving to another school.

“I didn’t think so at first. I assumed it would all pass, but it doesn’t look like it’s going to. He’s paying my tuition to St. James as we speak.”

Justin remembered talking to his dad last night. He decided to try one last ditch effort to get his dad to change his mind, and instead he ended up making his dad decide to pay his tuition three days before it was due.

The bell rang telling the students to go back to class.

“I’ll see you after school, Justin.”

“Yeah, Daph, see ya.”

Brian and Justin stayed behind while the others offered sad smiles and small waves. Justin knew they were being melodramatic. They were going to see each other again. It just wasn’t the same. Going from seeing your friends everyday to suddenly only seeing them once a week, if you’re lucky, was a weird feeling.

“You sure you don’t want me to drive you home today?”

“No, Brian. My mom sees you anywhere near my house and she’ll tell my dad. I don’t want that. It would only make things worse.”

Brian nodded.

“Call Daphne when you get back from Maine, alright? We’ll meet up.”

“I plan on it, Kinney. You’d better not think that just because I’m switching schools you’re getting rid of me.”

Brian gave Justin a smirk and put an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the cafeteria.

“Wouldn’t think of it, Sunshine.”

Justin elbowed him in the side.

“Don’t fucking call me that.”


End file.
